Till Death Do Us Part
by mbravesgirl7
Summary: AU Gothic-Horror-Romance: Rukia Kuchiki was left with the ability to see ghost at an early age. Now, a marriageable female, Rukia must navigate the bloody pathways that fate has chosen for her. Never once did she think life would take this turn. She's solving past murders with this usual, orange haired man and ghosts. How do these mysterious deaths connect to her past and future?
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! This is a new story for me. It's a romantic gothic horror fanfiction inspired by** ** _Crimson Peak_** **. This fanfiction will have twist, turns, and unexpected deaths to so prepare yourself! If you are new to my writing, I answer all the reviews or PMs, especially if you sign in and leave one. If you leave a review as a guest, please look after the end of each chapter for your response. If you have any writing tips, I am always happy to hear them to better my writing. Anyway on to the story! Enjoy!**

 **Rated T for descriptions of ghosts, crime scenes, violence, etc.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach_** **or** ** _Crimson Peak._**

* * *

Prologue

Seireitei, Japan 1880

On a snowy morning, the Kuchikis laid the matriarch of their family into the frozen ground. She had been sick for the past few years, but the harsh winter finally killed the young woman with tuberculous. Friends and family gathered to bid goodbye as they filled the young woman's coffin with white lilies to wish the dearly departed well wishes in the next life.

Unfortunately, fate sometimes played a cruel joke on the ones who had the most to live for. Hisana Kuchiki left behind a loving husband and a young 9-year-old daughter at the time of her demise. Broken hearts were left in her wake, but little did they know that Rukia's life would change forever with her mother's death. Hisana left her daughter one last parting gift – the ability to see ghost.

Three days after Hisana's burial, she appeared to Rukia. An icy hand grazed Rukia's cheek as she saw her mother's white, transparent form in front of her. Cracks were appearing in her skin, and her eyes were hollow. Blood stained the apparition's clothing. Poor little Rukia wanted to scream, but her vocal cords froze when she needed them the most.

She was frozen on the spot. "Little one I do not have long, but I bear a warning." Hearing the calming voice of her mother, Rukia nodded but she was still terrified at the ghastly figure before her. "Beware of the hazel eyes, my love, for they are the ones of doom." Hisana murmured before vanishing.

Rukia stood there in awe looking where the ghastly ghost of her mother once stood. She tried to reason with herself. Why would her mother warn her, especially a 9-year-old, about hazel eyes? Nothing about her so called "warning" made any sense. The only logical answer Rukia could come up with that everything had to be a dream, right? No child in their right mind would see ghosts. Even if they did, who would believe them _? Definitely not my father._ He would have her committed to an asylum or just ignore her completely since he's been shut away in his study since her mother's passing.

Who else did she have to talk to? Then, Rukia thought about the one person she trusted with all her secrets with _– Kaien Shiba._ He was also a young 12 year old boy her father tolerated for her sake being that the Shibas and Kuchikis didn't always get along.

A small smile crossed her face as she thought about the older boy. This caused Rukia to glanced towards the clock on the mantle. _Kaien should be at home. Didn't he say that his mom had a women's meeting today and that he had to take care of his sister? If that's the case, then_ _Kaien could use an extra hand keeping Kukaku and Ganju in line…_

Rukia's quaint smile turned into a broad grin as she ignored the warning in her head. Bad idea or not, Rukia was going to go see Kaien come hell or high water. At least, he'd understand her dilemma! He always believed her no matter what type of crazy story she would tell.

Quietly, Rukia locked her bedroom door and gently opened the window. Glancing down, she gaged the height from the ground to her second story window, then she looked at the tree across from her.

Deciding that the safer option would be jumping onto the tree, Rukia decided to change into a boy's costume. Thankfully, one of her younger male cousins forgot to pack an outfit of his when they had her mother's funeral.

Tucking her hair into a ball cap, Rukia prepared herself to jump. The shoes were loose on her feet, but she thought that she could manage the jump. Besides, no one should recognize her with this disguise on. Heaven forbid if anyone saw a Kuchiki climbing or randomly jumping on a tree. Her father would send her to the English finishing school immediately!

With a leap of faith, the petite girl was able land on the long, outstretched brand and wrap her arm around it for dear life. Once the branch stopped shaking, Rukia carefully climbed her way down, but on the last limb it snapped causing Rukia to land in poof on the ground. She looked around to see if the noise drew anyone's attention.

 _Still in the clear._ Rukia got up and dusted herself off, but she noticed her knee was a little sore from the awkward landing, but she shook it off. _On the day that I needed to be stealthy, why did I have to fall? Huh!_

The young girl crouched down as she snuck along the bushes to the entrance of the mansion. She quietly snuck past two guards, who's attention was now focused on searching for a mysterious sound. Luckily, Kaien wasn't just useful for listening to her stories. He actually taught her a thing or two as well, specifically distraction techniques. The old rock in the bushes got the guards every time!

With the guards distracted, she hopped onto the street and weaved between people until she arrived at the Shiba Mansion.

Slightly apprehensive now, Rukia knocked on the door. All her reservations went out the window when bright, sea green eyes met hers. "Rukia? Why are you dressed like a boy?" Kaien asked. He looked at the bypassers on the street see something, then he turned to her. "Where is Ami?"

Rukia just grinned mischievously at him. "I don't like that look on your face." He told her, which caused her grin to widen ever more. "You better come in before someone recognizes you."

Once she was inside, Kaien engulfed her in a hug. "What are you doing here? You know your dad would kill you if he knew you were here without Ami!" He scolded her. Without saying a word, Rukia felt Kaien flinch. "What's wrong?" The older boy asked.

 _"_ Why does something have to be wrong? I simply missed you." Rukia told him as she returned his hug in full force causing him to smile even as he was trying to detangle himself from her.

"For one, you disappeared again by yourself? Second, you don't run away without a reason!" He hissed at her.

Rukia glanced around for Kaien's siblings before she launched into her story. "Where is your brother and sister?"

"They are taking a nap at the moment surprisingly." Kaien replied with a hint of curiosity in his voice. This must indeed be something important if Rukia wants privacy.

"Good. We need to talk then." She stated. A raven eyebrow arched in question. Rukia was forward, but this was a new tone that he's never heard before. It was almost like she was scared or nervous.

He led her to the tea room. Thankful, the maid had just brought afternoon tea, and she always stored an extra cup in the room in case one broke. Kaien poured himself and Rukia some tea while the young girl took a seat on the couch.

He gently sat the tea down before Rukia and took a seat next to her. "Now, tell me what's so important that you…" Kaien noticed a small bloody patch on her knee. "What happened it?" He asked voice filled with concern.

"I… huh… I climbed out of the tree and took a small tumbled." She admitted bashfully. Rukia scolded herself for missing the blood earlier.

"Let me get you some bandages." He stated right before he could get up, Rukia grabbed his arm to stop him.

"I'll deal with that when I get back home. We need to talk, and I don't know how much time I'll have here."

Kaien followed his friend's orders. "Okay, spit it out, Kuchiki."

"I saw my mother today." She told him calmly.

"Rukia, your mother is dead..." He replied. The sea-green eyes looked her over for a sign of concussion.

"I know that Kaien. What I meant was that I saw her ghost." The little boy busted out laughing until realized Rukia never once laughed.

"You're being serious?" Kaien was shocked at her news.

"Dead serious, Kaien. Mom wasn't whole. She was white with marks on her face. Her eyes were hollow, and there was even blood on her clothes from her sickness. Hell, she floated and her skin was like ice when she touched me!"

"She touched you? Uhm, Rukia, are you sure you didn't hit your head?" He asked his petite friend as he tried to come to grips with her news.

"Kaien, her clothes were torn even though we just buried her 3 days ago, and she looked anything but peaceful until she vanished. Do you think I would make something like this up? I know I have an overactive imagination, but this scared the crap out of me." Rukia looked over at her friend. That's when Kaien saw the sincerely in her eyes. He could see her unspoken fear as well.

After a few minutes, Kaien spoke. "So, you see ghost?"

"I think so? This is the first time it's happened." She told him more relaxed now that he accepted her words.

"Does your father know?"

"No. He'd put me in an institution in a heartbeat. Besides, it happened like an hour ago." Wide eyes greeted her. Now, everything made sense to the young man. Rukia's appearance, her sneaking out, her desperateness for them to talk alone. She didn't want anyone to think her insane; yet, he had laughed at her. Kaien knew he had a lot to make up for his lapse in judgement a moment ago.

"Does anyone else know _?"_ He asked carefully.

The raven-haired girl rolled her eyes at the idiotic question. "What do you think? I came straight here because you're my best friend."

"Good. Let's figure this out together." Kaien stated as he wrapped a hand around hers.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting! I hope you enjoyed this glimpse into the past before the real fun begins!**


	2. A Warning

**(AN) Hi, everyone! Thank you for reading and showing so much interest in this story! I just wanted to let you know that as of right now, I am updating the stories once every two weeks. Now, without any ado, here is your new chapter! Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Bleach**_ **or** _ **Crimson Peak.**_

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

 _Ten years Later…_

"Rukia, come on! We are going to be late!" Kaien called out as he waiting impatiently for his fiancée.

Huffing, Rukia replied, "Keep your pants on, Kai! It's your fault I had to change anyway!"

"Don't say phrases like that unless you want to get me killed!" Kaien retorted to his feisty best friend and fiancée as she descended from the stairs.

A bright smile graced Kaien's handsome as he admired Rukia's appearance. He let out a low appreciative whistle. "You should wear dresses more often, Kuchiki." A mischievous smirk appeared on his face. "Maybe our associates would quit mistaking you for a boy." He teased her

"If I do that, who would keep you out of trouble?" She countered. They smiled at each other thinking about the numerous times they snuck out incognito to investigate many hauntings.

Placing his hands over his heart, Kaien cried, "You wound me to the core, my dearest love!" Rukia rolled her eyes at his over dramatic moment.

"Come on, we should go before Lady Yoruichi comes to retrieve us herself. She's dying for a full recount of the proposal with father present so she can tease him mercilessly – her words not mine." Rukia sighed before grabbing Kaien's arm.

"Lady Yoruichi is a busy body along with her mad husband of a scientist." Kaien muttered under his breath as he guided the petite woman towards the front door.

"A mad scientist who has helped our families and Japan." Rukia corrected him.

"He's almost as bad as Mayuri with his experiments, Rukia! You're play a game of roulette with who you trust more."

"Kisuke Urahara hands down." His fiancée said causing Kaien to glare at her.

"You trust him over me?""

"You gave me to options to choose from, so I chose. Now, are you going to stand here all day arguing with me, or are we going to go to the dinner party? We're already late." Rukia looked over at Kaien.

"And who's fault was that?" He asked.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe the one who I was out galivanting with when I fell into the mud." Rukia growled.

"Lady Yoruichi will understand! She's also famous for her galivanting ways." Kaien said with a wink.

Rukia wanted to hit him upside the head, but that wasn't lady like so she settled for an icy glare. "She'll be furious…"

"Not if we have a good excuse!" Kaien interjected as Rukia turned a scarlet color knowing full and well where his mind lead to.

"As well as my father!" Rukia finished the remainder of her sentence.

"What's he going to do to his future son-in-law? Scold me?" Kaien asked causing Rukia to hit him in the arm; yet, the man retained his bright smile. "He'll trade you in with someone who has better manners…" Rukia murmured as she dragged Kaien out the door.

"He wouldn't do that! It would offend the Kuchiki code of honor because you're already promised." Kaien laugh and pulled Rukia over to give her a kiss on the forehead.

The man had a point, but Rukia wasn't going to admit that. They were already pushing their luck that Byakuya agreed to let them marry in the first place. Thankfully, Byakuya couldn't really say no since the Shibas and the Kuchikis business partners with the Japan railroad and other technologies, which Kaien helped run in his spare time.

Sighing, Rukia asked, "Just don't give him a reason to complain tonight, okay? He's already annoyed with you for leaving dinner early last week and the ball before that."

"I'm the town's physician, or I am until my cousin gets here." Kaien said with a smile, but Rukia's glare told him to keep quiet. "What the hell am I supposed to do? Let the poor soul die?" Kaien replied.

"Language!" Rukia chided him.

"I've heard you say worse, princess." Kaien murmured while Rukia dropped his arm.

"Prove it!" She teased as she ran forth towards the carriage. Suddenly, a black figure of to the right caught her attention. "Uhm, Kaien?"

"Yes?" He inquired curiously.

"Go ahead into the carriage. I'll be there in a minute." Rukia commanded.

Kaien noted her body language. "One is here, isn't?" She nodded yes. "I thought they were supposed to be leaving you alone for a while." He murmured.

"Kai, the dead waits for no one. You answer them when they appear or things start happening. We found that out the hard way, remember?"

"Yes…" He replied as a chill ran down his spine. The ghost was coming closer judging by the temperature drop around the two, and he didn't want another incident like last time. Heaven forbid if someone became possessed again. "Don't take too long, Ru."

Rukia nodded in acknowledgement as she followed the black figure behind the shrubs in front of the fence.

The petite woman tried not to cringe when the figure faced her. The woman was in her early twenties, but Rukia did not recognize her. The ghostly body had begun to decay, and it had a sickly, gray water logged quality. Her clothes were traditional, black mourning ones that were shredded, but the most horrifying quality of the apparition was her cause of death. A bright trail of blood pumped out of a wound across the apparition's neck.

Rukia couldn't bring herself to stare the ghostly woman in the eyes because she knew what awaited her. "What do you want?" She asked as she fixated on an object behind the ghost.

The apparition stated, "Your doom is here, Rukia Kuchiki" With those last words, the ghostly woman disappeared leaving a frozen Rukia in her place.

Rukia became froze in her spot as if a blizzard just breezed through the warm summer night and buried her in four feet of snow.

A worried Kaien left the carriage in search of Rukia. She was taking to with the ghost, and that never ended well if they were powerful. "Ru!" He called out.

"I'm over here!" She called out. Her small shadow caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He found Rukia shivering for dear life in a single spot. "Hey, sweetheart. Are you okay?" He asked as he ran his hands up and down his arms to pull her close.

"I'm fine, Kai, just drained" The raven-haired woman forced out as she attempted to overcome the ghost's effect.

"We need to get you to bed. Screw the dinner." Kaien stated as he tried to get Rukia to move, but she remained still.

"We can't just not go! I promised father that we'd be there." Large amethyst eyes pleaded desperately with his sea-green ones.

"Fine, but at least let me grab a blanket before the trip." Kaien guided her a few steps before he called for the coachman. "Ginjo, will you go get Ms. Kuchiki here a blanket? I'm afraid she's coming down with a cold."

The black-haired man hid his distaste for the couple with a quick. "Yes, sir."

Once Rukia was situated in the carriage and wrapped warmly in the blanket, Kaien crawled in and pulled her to him. To hell with social acceptability right now. He'd be damned if he didn't help get her on the right track.

Rukia leaned into Kaien's warmth was they traveled. "Why do you always insist on helping them, my love? We know there are ways of turning it off."

"Who else will help them if I will not?" She asked feeling him sigh.

"Just don't let them drain you, okay? You can't keep doing this to yourself." Kaien pulled her closer to him.

She replied, "You know the rules. You've seen it. You've seen what one of them can do if they go after someone not like me."

"Still, we shouldn't even be going to this dinner after your episode." Kaien chided her.

"Kai, on top of Lady Yoruichi's request, father wanted to make sure we were there to assess this new potential partner. He supposedly came from England with a business proposal along with his younger sister in tow." Rukia responded with a stoic face.

Kaien wanted to yell at her lack of caring for her well-being, but he also knew her. His lovely fiancée wasn't going to do anything to disappoint her father in the public eye.

Instead of arguing with her, he replied, "I thought tonight was supposed to be relaxing! Leave it to the nobles to host a dinner party and a business function in one sitting."

"Of course. Heaven forbid, that someone steals information right in front of your nose at the office." Rukia mocked him slightly.

To Kaien, most nobles were too uptight, and that's why he and Rukia got along so well. She saw past titles and right into the heart of the person, which is why he fell head over heels in love with her at an early age. "You know I love you, right?" He gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Yes, Mr. Shiba. Now, promise you will play nice with my father and the others. We can't have you screwing up our upcoming wedding."

"Yeah, well tell that to the damn ghost!" He growled as the continued the rest of their journey in comfortable silence.

* * *

By the time the carriage reached the Shihoin Manor, Rukia was almost back to normal, but she needed nourishment to help fill her lack of energy.

Unfortunately for the couple, Byakuya was waiting near the doors for them to make their appearance. He walked over to them staring straight at Kaien and ignoring Rukia glaze momentarily. "You're late, Shiba. I expected better behavior from both of you," Byakuya told the young man.

Kaien didn't flinch at Byakuya's tone. This was not a new development in their relationship, which he received a scolding from the Kuchiki Leader often. For some reason, Kaien had a knack for annoying him to no end; although, Byakuya would never admit it.

"We had an incident, sir." Kaien explained. Byakuya arched a raven eyebrow at the young man. His grey eyes turned to assess his daughter. "Rukia, are you hurt?"

"Father, the incident was nothing." Rukia replied as she avoided Kaien scornful glaze. "Please, do not worry." Kaien stared in awe at the petite woman. She was the epitome of pose and grace when she needed to be.

"I'm glad one of you has a fine head on your shoulders," Byakuya told Kaien as he whole heartily approved of Rukia's answer. "Come, let us go greet our eccentric host."

Byakuya lead them into the ball room. The splendor of the place always captivated Rukia. The high ceilings with angelic paintings was the first place she always looked. Then, she would examine the marble columns fitted with Corinthian column adorned with acanthus leaves at the tops. Another aesthetic that pleased Rukia was the gold crown molding around the room mimicked the acanthus leaves of the columns. Even the walls were beautifully painted, but she expected nothing less from the Shihoin Clan. Yoruichi and Kisuke spent numerous trips abroad so they bought one of the most unique houses in the Seireitei.

"Admiring my house like always, Rukia?" Yoruichi asked as she caught the girl in the middle of her analysis.

"Of course, Lady Shihoin. Your house is one of the splendors of Seireitei after all," Rukia replied. She wasn't going to call the woman Yoruichi with her father present. The man was a stickler for proper etiquette no matter how long the families have known one another.

"Rukia, how many times must I tell you to call me Yoruichi?" Their hostess asked her overly polite, guest.

"Leave my daughter alone, Shihoin, at least she has manners," Byakuya threw a side glance at Kaien who just shrugged at his soon to be father-in-law, which caused Rukia to laugh.

Her soft laugh caught the new comers' attention. Two pairs of hazel eyes landed on her; although, the young woman would never know it. She was too caught up in telling their hostess a story.

Her observers were new to the Seireitei and Japan in general. The man was averaged sized with bookish looks while his sister was petite and quiet like Rukia. The siblings were analyzing everyone in the room looking for the best person to approach for support before Aizen was ready to present his invention to the clan leaders.

Unfortunately, the siblings were interrupted when a tall, strawberry blonde haired woman appeared right next to them. "Hello, I am Rangiku Matsumoto, secretary for Lord Ukitake."

The young raven haired girl looked taken back by the woman's forwardness and scandalous dress. How was showing that much cleavage appropriate? Instead of embarrassing herself by just gawking at the woman before them, the young girl replied, "Hello, I am Momo Aizen, and this is my brother Sosuke."

The buxom woman squealed with delight, "Oh, you must come meet Rukia! You two are just so adorable and would be great friends!" Without waiting for an answer, Rangiku dragged Momo over to Rukia, and the women went to a quiet corner to talk.

Yamamoto noticed Aizen was standing around by himself. The old man took it upon himself to introduce the newcomer to the two clan leaders left – Byakuya Kuchiki and Kaien Shiba.

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Light Desired:** Thank you!

 **Guest:** Thank you! I'm glad you find the concept interesting! I hope you continue to enjoy the adventure. :D

 **Guest:** Thank you for the review! I'm glad you think this will be interesting! Expect some twist, turns, and of course ghost!


	3. A Game is Afoot

**Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Bleach**_ **or** _ **Crimson Peak.**_

* * *

Chapter 3

Yamamoto and Aizen walked over to the small crowd gathered around Yoruichi, who was still laughing at Byakuya's expense over Rukia's retelling of her engagement. Once again, the petite black-haired woman caught Aizen's eye near their hostess, and he had hoped to speak with her.

Suddenly, the lovely vision before him was whisked away by the busty, strawberry-blonde who took his sister earlier. His hazel eyes followed to duo until he saw his sister waiting from them by the doorway. His glaze followed the 3 ladies as they met one another and exited to another nearby.

Scolding himself, Aizen had to tone downed his curiosity for the time being. There would be plenty of time to speak with the lovely, young woman later on after the business meeting. All that was left for him to do was to be introduced to the head of the business world and his partner before they adjured to a private area. Making a positive impression on the one man who could sink or raise a nation was slightly nerve wrecking, but he was confident that he'd succeed. This wasn't the first time Aizen decided to take on men who thought they owned the world.

Everyone was talking when the two men approached the small group, so Yamamoto cleared his throat calling everyone's attention to himself. All eyes towards him as a hush fell over the small crowd. Yamamoto locked eyes with Byakuya for a minute, warning the man not to go anywhere. "Lord Sosuke Aizen, I would like to present you to…" He began.

"Byakuya Kuchiki," Aizen stated as he stared eye level into the famous Kuchiki glaze. He extended his hand to Byakuya, who shook it reluctantly. "You, sir, are world renowned for being one of the sole providers of Japan's industrial technology."

Instantly, Byakuya put up his walls at the simple hand shake they shared. "I do more than that, Aizen. I make sure Japan is keeping up with England and America. We can't afford to fall behind even more." Byakuya stated as he assessed Aizen's character. hands were too soft, which showed little experience for the technological industries. He also did not like what he saw in the man's cunning, calculating glaze or the lustful look Aizen sent his daughter when he thought no one was paying attention.

"So, I heard that you're always looking forward to ways to expand Japanese technology. Is that correct?" The clever lord asked making sure that he heard Byakuya's words correctly. He was dying to present the nobleman his business proposal.

"If the technology benefits Japan or my clan, then yes," Byakuya replied hoping Aizen would just leave their meeting. He wondered why the other nobles entertained the idea of hearing this intruder's proposal. The man wasn't made of stern stuff by the looks of it. He lacked what everyone else in this group had – experience. Even if the job was passed down from one generation to the next, many of them spent numerous hours working themselves to the bone, sacrificing family time for the good of the country and city.

Out of nowhere, Byakuya's red-haired assistant emerged by the raven-haired man's side braking the tension between the two men. Last time Byakuya saw him, Renji talking with Kukaku, who managed to talk his idiotic assistant into a drinking match. By the look and smell of it, Renji lost that battle to the older woman.

The alcohol smell coming of the idiot was ungodly. Byakuya had to dismiss quickly Renji before he said or did said anything stupid in front of the ''honored'' guest. "Abarai, you need to leave right now. Hisagi needs to discuss some things for tomorrow with you."

"Awe! But boss, I want to say hello to Rukia before I go back to work." Renji lowly mumbled. The red-head then looked around for his long-time crush. He was disappointed that she was nowhere to be found. "Speaking of Rukia, where is she?"

Intrigued that they were talking about the black-haired girl, Aizen asked, "Who is this Rukia person? I've heard a few people mention her tonight."

The two men looked at him in shock while everyone else chattered aimlessly. Wasn't it rude to interrupt an employer giving his employee a command, even if said employee was a drunken idiot?

Deadly, grey eyes glared at the intruder. "She is my daughter, who is already engaged." Byakuya emphasized the warning in his words, 'Stay away from my daughter if you value your life."'

"Yeah, if you call that an engagement! She's marrying to expand your empire." Renji swore under his breath.

Taking a deep breath, Byakuya commanded, "For the last time, Abarai, I suggest you meet with Hisagi. He has some news articles that he would like you to go over that better be done before morning if you still want your job." Renji started to whine until he noticed his boss' deadly stare. Then Byakuya turned back to Yamamoto asking about his grandkids, completely ignoring Aizen and avoiding further conversation with the man

Renji left the two men, but before he made it five steps, Kaien placed a hand on his shoulder guiding him towards Hisagi's location. "Don't worry, old friend. Rukia's in good hands." Renji was taken back by the Kaien's bold statement once they were out of ear shot over everyone in the room.

The red headed started to argue when Kaien silenced, "This marriage was her choice, so honor her wishes. It had nothing to do with her father. Our engagement was strictly between the two of us until I asked for Byakuya's blessing."

Renji was taken aback by that knowledge. Many people thought that the upcoming Shiba-Kuchiki marriage was one of convenience rather than one of love. "Will she tell me the same thing?" He asked his former opponent. "She is with Rangiku and some other girl in the gallery if you would like to confirm my story," Kaien stated with such a serious tone that the red head knew the man wasn't lying to him.

"I just want her to be happy." Renji told him.

"She will be, my friend. I promise to love and protect her with my life." Kaien swore to Renji.

All the while pair of hazel eyes watched the red head with interest. This new piece of information about the Kuchiki heiress was intriguing. He assumed the black-haired man was the fiancée judging by Renji's reaction to him. If Aizen remembered correctly from Yamamoto's run down of the nobles, the black-haired man was none other than Kaien Shiba, Byakuya's business partner and the town's doctor.

"Lord Aizen?" Yamamoto attempted to get the man's attention, who was staring off at the men who left their group.

"Oh, please excuse me, sir. I am going over my presentation in my head." Aizen smartly covered his mishap.

"No worries. Just take deep breaths. Kuchiki is a hard ass, but he knows his way around the business world like no one else. Besides, you already have the approval of 3 nobles."

"Yes, now I just need to seal the deal with Lord Kuchiki and Lord Shiba." Yamamoto nodded as Azien's assessment. The vote would center around Byakuya Kuchiki's decision, but the majority of the 7 nobles would grant Aizen access to the funds that he desperately sought.

* * *

Overall, the business proposal went peasant enough for Aizen, but he had yet to catch a glimpse of Rukia afterward. "If you're looking for my daughter, she's best left alone." An icy tone whispered into Aizen's ear.

He turned around to see Byakuya dressed in a top hat and his coat. The man was would have lesser men cower in fear, but Aizen refused to bow down to Byakuya's superior attitude. They were equals even if they were from to separate continents. A Japanese clan leader and English Baron held similar status where Aizen came from. Hell, that's why the nobles were even willing to hear his proposal in the first place – curtesy to another noble.

"I was looking for my sister." Aizen lied. "She left with Rangiku Matsumoto earlier."

"Then, they will be in the art gallery. Most of the women, except for Yoruichi and Kukaku, are not members of the board; therefore, they are not allowed to hear business proposals." Byakuya said knowing the man was lying.

"Which, I hope that you give my proposal more thought, Lord Kuchiki." Aizen bowed his head slightly in respect.

Byakuya replied stoically, "We already have enough prototypes for mining coal and copper, Lord Aizen. Your machine, however simplistic is seems and functions on your little display, is not the real thing. You lack experience to anticipate unexpected problems." The harash words from the noble surprised Aizen. He thought that he made a good impression earlier.

As if to emphasis his point, Byakuya pointed out the weaknesses of Aizen's proposal. "W what types of supports you would you use to keep the metal from crumbling? How are you addressing the issue of low resources of iron and steel right now? Would this hurt that natural landscape? How much outsourcing would this cost since Japan has few natural resources left?" Stepping closer, Byakuya said, "You see, Lord Aizen, your proposal would hurt Japan rather than help it, even if exporting has become popular. We need to conserve what little resources we have left, so Senbonzakura Industries will not be investing in your machine."

"Lord Kuchiki, if you'll just listen, I can show you diagrams and figures of everything proposed!" Aizen countered.

"You don't seem to understand that your invention would hinder Japan's growth rather than help it." Byakuya told the Englishman coldly.

"But…"

"Please, leave, Lord Aizen, and take your sister with you. I believe there is a boat headed for England in the morning." Reaching for his wallet, Byakuya asked, "Do you need funds? I'd be more than glad to help."

"No. Thank you, my lord, but we have some other engagements this week before we can leave the country. I thank you for your wonderful hospitality though," Aizen replied through clinched teeth. Byakuya nodded and walked out the front door to his carriage.

Aizen refused to let Byakuya Kuchiki drive him from his goal. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he bumped into Rukia as she was walking towards the door. She had been in a hurry because her father summoned her to leave with him. For some reason, something set off the ever-patient man tonight.

"Oh, excuse me!" Clouded hazel eyes met hers. "Are you lost?" Rukia asked the brunette as she smoothed her dress down.

"I should be begging your pardon, milady. I wasn't watching where I was going." Aizen grabbed her free hand that was being to stretch out to shake his, and he kissed it, leaving Rukia slightly blushing uneasily at this minor display of affection. "Lord Sosuke Aizen, at your service, Ms..."

"Rukia Kuchiki." The petite girl smiled slightly. Then she noticed a large bag in his free hand. "You're the man who had a business proposal, am I correct?" She asked sharply.

"Yes, I am. Unfortunately, I won't know until two weeks if the proposal was excepted," he lied knowing full well that Byakuya Kuchiki would block him anyway that he could.

Sensing her interest in inventions, Aizen asked, "Would you like to see the machine?" He watched as her eyes light up.

"Yes, please!" Rukia replied forgetting all about her father. She was so excited to finally see an invention of importance up close and personal.

Aizen demonstrated and told Rukia about the prototype, even if it was lacking some elements that he had in the meeting with the nobles. Aizen hid his smile as he watched the petite woman become fascinated.

"I hope you get the approval, sir. Your machine is quite interesting," she told him with a fleeting smile. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I must get to my father. Thank you for your demonstration, Lord Aizen! I bid you a good night." Rukia bowed gracefully to the baron.

She left him with a smile staring after her as she left. A cough interrupted Aizen's perfect moment.

Kaien had watched the scene from afar and decided it was time to have words with the new comer. "She's a beauty, isn't she?" Kaien asked already knowing the answer to his question.

"Yes, she is. I'd also have to say one of the most unique people that I've met as well through all my travels." Aizen replied as he thought about her amethyst eyes.

"That's strange. You speak as if you know her; yet, you just met her." Kaien countered the man, hoping to make him see the light with his passive-aggressive moves.

"I think we have a connection," the brunette told Kaien with a large smile.

Inwardly, Kaien wanted to ring the man's neck for even thinking about being overly friendly with his fiancée, but he refused to cause a scene. Rukia was just being polite to the man. It was ingrained in her personality because she had one of the most beautiful souls in the world. Isn't that why the dead sought her out?

"Unfortunately for you, she isn't available." Kaien slid the man a knowing glance. "Kuchiki is very particular about who marries his daughter. Hell, even the poor guy who proposed almost didn't get the girl."

"If that's the case, do you know the lucky gentleman?" Aizen asked seeing if Kaien would answer him truthfully. In all honestly, Aizen also wanted to make Kaien jealous. Rukia was such a beauty to be wasted on him.

"Yes, I know him very well, and he isn't one to share. I'd watch yourself, Lord Aizen. Who knows what a man is capable of when the woman that he loves is threatened." Kaien warned the man before he walked off before he did something stupid. All he needed was Byakuya down his neck; although, he doubted Byakuya would mind if the other person was Aizen if his body language at during the meeting was any indication.

"Oh, is that so? I guess we'll have to see about that." Aizen said to the empty spot beside him. He wanted the raven-haired woman. Who was Kaien to stand in his way? "Let the best man win."

* * *

The next morning, Kaien walked towards Kuchiki Manor. After leaving the party last night, he was called to examine a body that two fishermen had found in the river. It just so happened that Hisagi walked by at the same time the men brought the body ashore. He summoned Kaien, but the sly man also had a new headline for tomorrow's paper. Now, the front page was about this woman's tragic death in the peaceful Seireitei.

Kaien sighed heavily. Not only did he lose precious sleep, but also had to modify Hisagi's report. The man may work for them, but Kaien had hardly any control about what was publish that was up to Kensei Muguruma.

Needless to say after his night of investigation, Kaien went to the one place where some of his unspoken questions could be answered. His beloved had some explaining to do.

Grabbing the newspaper off the manor's steps, Kaien shoved the large wooden door open without knocking. He'd practically grew up in this house, so the servants were used to his unusual ways and random storming through the front doors.

Kaien yelled, "Rukia!" He did not care if it was proper protocol or not. He knew that Byakuya was gone to his office none of the servants would dare scold him.

"I'm in here, Kaien!" Rukia called out from the dining room. She wondered what brought her fiancée by so early.

Kaien walked into the room with this morning's newspaper curled up in his hand. Rukia got up to hug her fiancée, but he held out the newspaper in front of her face instead. She let out a gasp as she released just who was on the front page.

"They found her? But how…" She asked as she was shocked to see her latest ghost covered with a sheet. "You were the coroner for this?"

"Ru, I'm still the only doctor in town, so yes, I was the coroner. I was there most of the night after the business dinner with detectives and trying to reign in Hisagi."

"Why didn't you come and get me? I would have gone with you!" She countered.

"Rukia, I am not taking you out in the dead of night anymore unless I have to! We've been over this." The petite woman huffed.

"I can take care of myself you know…" She replied with a pout.

Kaien rolled his eyes. That was one rule he refused to budge on lately with all the new people coming to town. He didn't want anything to happen to Rukia, and he knew Byakuya would kill him in a heartbeat if something did happen.

With a deep breath, he began his tale, "Officially, the police are saying that this was a mugging gone wrong. They are saying a drifter did this, even if the cause of death wasn't what they expected." Kaien stated as he grabbed her hand. "But you and I both know that's probably a lie, right? You saw how she died."

"Of course, it was a lie, Kai! I've been to enough crime scenes with you to know a purposeful death when I see one. Her artery was slashed. She didn't inflict in on herself, and I highly doubt that a random drifter could do such a thing. You just don't kill that precisely if it's a robbery, and you sure as hell don't dump the body in the river to hide the evidence." Rukia concluded.

"Since business has been growing, more newcomers have come to town. You realize what this means, don't you?" He asked her. Rukia shook her head no. "This murder seems like a without a conscious, and you're going to be seeing more bodies if he stays."

"Kaien, you're being overly paranoid. Maybe it was a lovers' quarrel gone wrong. We've had that happen before you know."

"Ru, you can't always see the good in people even after everything you've seen."

"Just because I assist you as the coroner does not mean I'll give up hope in these people. Yes, times have changed since we were kids, but where is all this coming from, Kai? You're being more overprotective than normal. Hell, you were the one who taught me to fight." Kaien looked away as he thought about his conversation with Aizen last night.

"I just don't trust the new people coming into our town. We used to be quiet with a few questionable deaths here and there, but most of those were accidents. On the other hand, this is the work of a killer."

"Did you come here to start a fight, Kaien? Are you nervous about our upcoming wedding?" A shocked Rukia asked. It was unusual for Kaien to act this way so she assumed his nerves were getting the best of him.

"I came here to warn you! Hell, to show you that your ghost was rea, and that she was here in our city rather than some next town over!"

"I know she was real, Kaien. I saw her, remember?"

"Why are you being a brat?" He asked as they were almost nose to nose.

"Why are you being an ass?" She countered as sparkling amethyst eyes flared with passion. His sea-green ones stood in defiance, refusing to move on his belief that they had something to be worried about.

"I'm just concerned for my fiancée's safety! I've spent the rest of my night trying to figure out what that ghost said to you. It had to be some type of warning or threat for her to send you into such a shock. Then on top of everything, we find the body of said ghost. Things are looking too suspicious to me, Rukia. I want you to be safe."

"The entity was powerful, Kai. She drained me, then she warned me to be careful that's all." Rukia told her first white lie to Kaien.

"You're lying." He could see the slight guilt in her eyes.

"No. I'm not." She didn't want to stress him out more with what the ghost said. Kaien was in his overprotective mode, and there was nothing that she could do with him now.

Rukia laid a gentle hand on his cheek hoping to divert his attention. "Kai, go rest. You're worn out, and I have plenty of things to do before our engagement ball before Saturday. If it makes you feel better, I will not leave the house without one of the guards. Now, you can go sleep in the guest room or go back to your house."

Kaien intensely stared into Rukia's eyes for a moment to see if she was lying again, but he only saw caring. "Fine. I'll go rest, but if you see another ghost you have to tell me and not go investigating on your own." She nodded at his compromise.

He placed a loving kiss on her forehead before he left the manor. Rukia stared in wonder at the table. Just what the hell was happening around here?

* * *

 **Thank you all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Bleach Power:** Thanks for reading! Yes, it will get to more horror parts with the killing off of certain characters and freaky looking ghost. Thanks kind of what a traditional gothic horror is. Oh, you'll get Ichigo much sooner than you realize! The question is, who's going to catch his appearance?

 **Gin:** Thank you for the two reviews! Oh, honey, it'll get creeper later on lol :D But yes, you know with warning chaos is always near.

 **Light Desired:** Maybe ;) I have 3 ships in here that each play a key part in the story. Although, IshiRuki won't be in this story, but they become good friends later on.


	4. Engagement Party Hell

**(AN) Y'all I love your theories :) Your reviews just make me smile, and y'all are very wonderful!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Bleach or Crimson Peak.**_

* * *

Chapter 4

The rest of the week passed all too slowly for Kaien's liking. He spent most of his time with his patients or Byakuya, but he always made time for a meal with Rukia.

Unfortunately for the couple, Aizen did not let up in his obsession; although, Rukia wouldn't know anything about that. Byakuya and Kaien stopped numerous gifts and notes from reaching her, completely leaving her in the dark about this unwelcomed suitor. It was safer this way. No one knew what the man was capable of, and they didn't believe his aristocratic act for a moment. Sure, Aizen was a noble from England, but he was something more. The men just couldn't determine what exactly the more entailed.

Saturday morning was no different. When Kaien went to have breakfast with Rukia, he found a suspicious bouquet of blood red roses on the Kuchikis' doorstep. This wasn't there late last night before his departure. It also didn't help that a servant with news of a sick patient, but he politely declined. Kisuke could take care of this one if the patient couldn't wait until the morning. Kaien had his own priorities at that moment, like keeping Rukia calm as she tried to organize everything and cross off all the plans on her list.

Exhausted, Kaien picked up the roses and handed them to the nearest servant with orders to get rid of them before Rukia saw the roses. She would ask questions, and neither he nor Byakuya wanted to get into that with her on this day. Hell, two Byakuya's two oldest servants were there to help keep Aizen's attempts of wooing Rukia at bay, and everyone's efforts have been worth it so far.

As he walked deeper into the house to find Rukia, Kaien noticed all the servants were buzzing about. All he had to do was follow the trail of nervous servants to found his lovely lady. She was in the middle of the ballroom issuing commands to the servants, and they ones near her looked slightly frazzled. Even after he left, Rukia must not have slept last night. She had dark circles under her eyes, and she was bouncing around like she had too much caffeine. Everything had to be perfect for tonight in her mind because the world would officially know about the engagement of Rukia Kuchiki and Kaien Shiba. All of their close friends and family partners knew for a while that the couple was getting married, but their marriage date was right about the corner.

Kaien snuck up behind Rukia and wrapped an arm around her. "How about escaping with me, sweetheart?" He asked in an amusing voice.

"We have too much to do, Kai!" She responded with a glare over her shoulder.

"We could elope and not worry about any of this!" He suggested as he nuzzled her neck. Many of the servants either looked the other way or awed at the couple. They were happy for their mistress to find love.

"Kai! Stop that!" Rukia told him giggling. With a dramatic sigh, Kaien loosened his grip on her.

"Why are you doing all this by yourself? I thought Rangiku and Nanao was supposed to be helping you today" Rukia grinned sheepishly at him. "Ru, you promised last night that they would be here, and you'd get some sleep…" Kaien murmured as he glanced around the gorgeous room. "Which I doubt you did, judging by all the additional decorations present since I left."

Rukia turned to him with a serious look, the exhaustion evident even more on her face. "Nanao is working with Shunsui like always, and Rangiku is… I'm not sure, but she's probably drinking or trying to get out of work."

"Oh, don't give me that Kuchiki look, Ru! Why didn't you…"

A cough disturbed the couple. They turned around to seen none of other than Aizen and Momo standing with the a nervous servant. "My lady, these two are here to see you; although, I told them that you were busy."

"Good morning, Lord Aizen. Momo." Rukia greeted to siblings as she waved her hand dismissing the servant. With nothing more than a nod in Aizen's direction– to Kaien's satisfaction- Rukia walked up to Momo, who seemed happy to see her.

"You've been busy!" Momo stated as she looked around in amazement. For some reason, Kaien thought her naïve side was just for show, but his little fiancée paid no mind to this.

A smirk appeared on Rukia's lips while Kaien's eyes narrowed at her. He didn't like that look at all, especially since Momo had stopped by for tea multiple times already. Aizen using his little sister to lure Rukia in was getting on Kaien's nerves.

Before he could stop her, Rukia asked Momo, "What are you doing today? Better yet, what are you doing tonight?" The men stared at the two women.

Large, brown eyes greeted the question with shock. "Uhmm…" Momo turned back to look at her brother who only nodded. "Apparently, I am doing whatever you need me to do!" She said enthusiastically.

Rukia clapped her hands together. "Great! How would you like to help me finish decorating? Then in return, you and your brother can attend the ball tonight?" She asked the young woman. Momo was new and standoffish, and Rukia understood exactly how she felt being a fish out of water. "I know it's really late, but it would be the least I could do for you helping me! I even have some dresses you can look through if you need a gown."

Rukia grabbed Momo's hand as soon as she nodded. They were about to set off when set off, when Rukia realized she forgot one thing. She ran back to Kaien and kissed him on the cheek, who in return pulled her closer for a real kiss causing the petite woman to blush.

"Kai, we have guest! This isn't appropriate!" She whispered a little dazed, which caused Kaien to have a self-satisfying smirk.

"I can't wait for tonight, love, so go have fun with Momo." He told her with a smile. Then Kaien's glaze shifted to the other woman. "Will you be sure to make her stop for lunch and tea? She's not going to want to, but she'll need food in her system for later." He said.

Momo noted at the man's request. Rukia then tugged her by the hand and they headed down the hallway.

Once they left, the two men were standing in the hallway staring after the two women. Aizen noticed Kaien's kiss had more meaning to it than Rukia thought. "It seems Rukia has become quite fond of my sister." Aizen commented.

"That's Lady Kuchiki to you, Aizen." Kaien growled, ready to strangle the man in front of him.

"Sacred I'll take her away from you before the wedding, Lord Shiba?" He teased the man as a brown lock fell onto his face.

"Not on your life." Kaien replied before making sure Aizen left with him. He wasn't about to leave Rukia under the man's influence. His sister was bad enough, but it couldn't be helped.

#

Dusk had settle on Kuchiki Manor. Close friends and family had already begun to arrive when Rukia and Momo walked down the grand staircase. Without much warning, Rukia ran, well walked hurriedly with as much grace as she could muster, towards Ukitake. "Hello, uncle!" She exclaimed giving the white-haired man a hug. He wasn't biologically related to the Kuchikis, but he was from one of the great noble houses.

"Rukia, you look lovely this evening." He told her with an appreciative look in his eye. "Who picked out this stunning gown? I may have to order Retsu one of these."

Rukia stood there in a lovely dark purple, gold embroidery hybrid kimono gown. This was the latest trend for their small little city with the influx of foreigner, and the modern apparel reflected it. The gown was modest and covered her arms and went to the floor. A slight V was present at the neckline, but instead of buttons, the dress was tied with a sash right under the bust line.

"Thank, uncle, but I am sure Aunt Retsu would look more stunning in this than I would." She replied as a dreamy look appeared in Ukitake's eyes. "Speaking of aunt, where is she?"

"I'm right here!" A voice came from behind Rukia. "And Jushiro is right Rukia! You do look lovely. Kaien is a lucky man." Uhonaha said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Retsu!" Then it clicked in Rukia's mind that she left Momo standing somewhere behind here, but when she turned around, the young girl was not there. Rukia amethyst eyes searched across the room for her friend until she saw her talking to Toshiro Hitsugaya.

 _That's an odd pair, but at least they are close to the same age. Plus, Toshiro will take good care of any lady in his vicinity... Speaking of good care, where is Kaien?_

"Looking for me?" He said from beside her. Rukia rolled her eyes at his entrance, which only a few people noticed. Ukitake and Unohana smiled at this and slipped away to give the couple of the hour some peace before the chaos started.

She leaned into him, "Are you practicing for something?" She asked with a suggestive hint to her voice once she realized her they were by themselves.

"Would I do that?" He asked offendedly. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, I may would do that, but you can't prove it!" He countered causing Rukia to laugh. Leave it up to Kaien to find an excuse for anything.

"Okay, goofball. Let's go mingle. Guest are arriving."

"I follow where you lead, princess." He told her with a smile.

No one noticed the lone figure in the corner watching their every move. "You're world is about to crumble, Rukia Kuchiki," the lone figure stated ominously. Little did anyone but he know just how right he was.

#

A few hours later, a petite female covered in rags ran up to the guards in at the servants' entrance in the kitchen. "Please, sir, I must see the doctor! They said he is here!"

Hearing the woman in need, Kaien walked over to the guard after he attended to a woman who cut her hand during cooking. "What happened, miss?" He asked the beggar.

"Please, sir! There is a lady in labor, and she is having a rough time of it! The poor thing has been in labor over 16 hours!" The petite woman grabbed on to his arm.

"Wait! I need to go tell my fiancée that I am leaving. She'll understand, and she may can even help."

"No! Its urgent! We don't have time to wait!" The girl pleaded.

Sighing heavily and praying Rukia would understand, Kaien told her, "Alright, lead the way."

The duo took Kaien's carriage, but the guards tried to stop them. "Move, a woman is dying, and she needs my help." Suddenly the guards let go of the horses. "Tell Rukia and Byakuya that I'll be back as soon as I can." Kaien pleaded.

As soon as the guard said, "Yes, Lord Shiba." Kaien and his companion were off.

"Uh, where exactly are we going?" Kaien asked with a nervous laugh as he realized that he never once asked for directions.

"You're going in the right directions. She is staying in a small apartment down by the docks." The woman replied.

"Can you tell me a little bit more about her condition?" Kaien asked once he knew that they were on the right track.

"Miyako has been pregnant 9 months. Her husband died out at sea while she was pregnant, and she refuses to move because she feels closer to him. Something about his spirit shall always be in the water."

Kaien refrained a huff. Why people insisted on staying in an unsafe location around the shifty parts of the dock were beyond him. At least the young woman could have come to their office to ask for rent or something. Their company had more than enough housing to provide for improvised people, and some were known to take them up on that offer.

"Anything else?"

"Huh, she's a fighter. We have a friend who is a midwife, but she's down with the cholera. It wasn't safe to get her, and that Dr. Mayuri terrifies me. Miyako and I thought you were the safest bet since Urahara has been known to test his subjects."

Inwardly, Kaien agreed with her that his was their best bet. "Thanks. How much longer do we have to go?" He asked after fifteen minutes of riding.

"Till we get to Nejibana Warf. Her house will be the first on the left." Kaien nodded at the reply.

Within ten minutes the duo made it to the house. Kaien was fixing to jump down when the young woman wrapped her hand arm his arm. "Thank you." She said as everything went black.

Later on during the night of Kuchiki-Shiba celebration, Rukia was smiling talking to her father when the police walked in. Instantly, she knew something was wrong. She rushed over to greet them, but Bykauay called Renji over. "Take her to the study, I will meet you there shortly."

With a solmn face, Byakuya announced that the party was over before dealing with the officals. He wasn't sure what transpired, but since Kaien was missing half the night, this couldn't be good. The older man needed to know just what they were walking into before letting his daughter here a word of this.

"Gentleman." He greeted them. The wore nice outfits to the party. The sandy blonde haired man had a weird smile, but he seemed all business at the moment. While the older man took the led.

The two officers bowed. "Lord Kuchiki, I am Captain Sajin Komamura and this is my second in command Detective Shinji Hirako. We are sorry to interrupt this time, but there has been a situation that involved Lord Kaien Shiba." The older man said.

"Something has happened to Kaien, yes?" Byakuya asked.

"The body of Kaien Shiba was found floating in the water less than an hour ago with multiple stab wounds. One was at his neck, a few were in his stomach, and the final one was located around his groin."

"Sounds like a crime of passion." Byakuya stated.

The unusual blonde detective spoke up, "That's why we are here, sir. We need to question Lady Kuchiki."

"I assure you that will not be needed. She was here all night, the center of attention, never once leaving the floor. It would be rude of her, espeicalliy considering Shiba disappeared to attend to a wound of the kitchen staff and never returned." The two detectives looked at one another.

They were both surprised to see Rukia running up to them. "Where is Kaien?" She asked, but in her heart she already knew the truth. _Why can't I see his ghost if he's dead?_

Byakuya shot a Renji a withering look. "You were supposed to keep her in the study." He growled.

"She punched me then proceed to kick me. I had to let her go." Renji stated as to not saying where she kicked him in mixed company, but Byakuya got the message loud and clear.

"Im sorry, Lady Kuchiki, but Kaien Shiba is…"

"Dead." She said shocking everyone. "As soon as you walked in I knew something was wrong." Tears started to form in her eyes, but she blinked him away.

"Yes, milady. Uhm, do you know where your fiancée went tonight?"

"He bandaged Riruka's hand earlier because she sliced it cutting up vegetables…" Rukia said in slight shock, then she remembered. "Oh, a guard said that Kaien went o help with a pregnancy. The lady had been in labor a while, but I would suggest asking the kitchen staff. Thye heard a good bit of the conversation." She replied. Both men nodded encouragingly at her.

"We'll find whoever did this and they will pay." Shinji promised as he looked over Byakuya's head. There was something they weren't telling the poor woman just yet.

* * *

Dusk had settled over the Kuchiki Manor making the area look like a fairy tale. Horse carriages and a few cars were lined up waiting to enter the house of the most powerful clan in Japan while a few people gathered along the streets to marvel at the spectacle. Even Byakuya's own employee, Shuuhei Hisagi, was there gathering information for their paper to highlight the joyous adventure.

Close friends and family had already begun to arrive when Rukia and Momo walked down the grand staircase. Suddenly, Rukia's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree as she saw one of her most favorite people in the world. Without much warning, Rukia ran, well walked hurriedly with as much grace as she could muster, towards Ukitake. "Hello, uncle!" She exclaimed giving the white-haired man a hug. He wasn't biologically related to the Kuchikis, but he was from one of the great noble houses.

"Rukia, you look lovely this evening." He told her with an appreciative look in his eye. "Who picked out this stunning gown? I may have to order Retsu one of these."

Rukia stood there in a lovely dark purple, gold embroidery hybrid kimono gown. This was the latest trend for their small little city with the influx of foreigner, and the modern apparel reflected it. The gown was modest and covered her arms and went to the floor. A slight V was present at the neckline, but instead of buttons, the dress was tied with a sash right under the bust line.

"Thank, uncle, but I am sure Aunt Retsu would look more stunning in this than I would." She replied as a dreamy look appeared in Ukitake's eyes. "Speaking of aunt, where is she?"

"I'm right here!" A voice came from behind Rukia. "And Jushiro is right, Rukia! You do look lovely. Kaien is a lucky man." Uhonaha said with a kind smile.

"Thank you, Aunt Retsu!" Then it clicked in Rukia's mind that in her excited, she left Momo standing somewhere behind her. When she turned around, the young girl was not there. Rukia amethyst eyes searched across the room for her friend until she saw her talking to Toshiro Hitsugaya.

 _That's an odd pair, but at least they are close to the same age. Plus, Toshiro will take good care of any lady in his vicinity... Speaking of men who take good care of women, where is Kaien?_

"Looking for me?" A husky voice said from beside her. Rukia rolled her eyes at his entrance, which only a few people noticed. Ukitake and Unohana smiled at this and slipped away to give the couple some peace before the chaos started.

She leaned into him, "Are you practicing sneaking for some reason?" She asked with a suggestive hint to her voice once she realized her they were by themselves.

"Would I do that?" He asked offendedly. Rukia narrowed her eyes at him. "Okay, I may would do that, but you can't prove it!" He countered causing Rukia to laugh. Leave it up to Kaien to find an excuse for anything.

Sighing, she took his hand. "Okay, goofball. Let's go mingle. Guest are arriving."

"I follow where you lead, Kuchiki." He told her with a wink.

No one noticed the lone figure in the corner watching their every move. "You're world is about to crumble, Rukia Kuchiki," the lone figure stated ominously. Little did anyone just how right he was in his prediction.

* * *

A few hours later, Kaien was in the kitchen stitching up a clumsy kitchen aid's hand. Suddenly, a petite female covered in rags ran up to the guards in at the servants' entrance in the kitchen. "Please, sir, I must see the doctor! They said he is here! I must see him!" She yelled hysterically.

Hearing the woman in need, Kaien walked over to the guard after he washed up his hands. "What happened, miss?" He asked the beggar.

"Please, sir! There is a lady in labor, and she's having a rough time of it! The poor thing has been in labor over 16 hours!" The petite woman grabbed on to his arm dragging him outside.

"Wait! I need to go tell my fiancée that I am leaving. She'll understand, and she may can even help us." He told her soothingly, but the beggar wasn't having any of it.

"No! You can't! It's urgent! We don't have time to wait!" The girl pleaded as she pulled him further into the driveway.

Sighing heavily and praying Rukia would understand, Kaien told her, "Alright, lead the way."

The duo ran towards Kaien's carriage, but the guards tried to stop them. "Move, a woman is dying, and she needs my help." Suddenly, the guards let go of the horses. "Tell Rukia and Byakuya that I'll be back as soon as I can." Kaien pleaded.

As soon as the guard said, "Yes, Lord Shiba." Kaien and his companion were off until they reached the street.

He looked over to his companion, "Uh, where exactly are we going?" Kaien asked with a nervous laugh as he realized that he never once asked for directions.

"Turn right and head for the port.. She is staying in a small apartment down by the docks." The woman replied.

Kaien nodded as he steered the horses down the right road. "So, can you tell me a little bit more about this woman's condition? Like how far along is she? Has she had any complications previously?" Kaien asked once he knew that they were on the right track.

"Miyako has been pregnant 9 months. Her husband died out at sea while she was pregnant, and the stress seems to be taking its toll. But, she refused to move because she feels closer to him. Something about his spirit shall always be in the water." The little woman mumbled.

Kaien refrained a huff. Why people insisted on staying in an unsafe location around the shifty parts of the dock were beyond him, especially when they were children involved. At least the young woman could have come to their office to ask for rent or something. Their company had more than enough housing to provide for improvised people, and some were known to take them up on that offer.

"Anything else?" He asked hoping for more health details.

"Huh, she's a fighter. We have a friend who is a midwife, but she's down with the cholera. It wasn't safe to get her during this time, and that Dr. Mayuri terrifies me. Miyako and I thought you were the safest bet since Urahara has been known to test his subjects. Besides, some commoners around the dock have said that your company helps them."

Inwardly, Kaien agreed with her that his was their best bet out of the three doctors. "Thanks. How much longer do we have to go?" He asked after fifteen minutes of riding.

"Till we get to Nejibana Warf. Her house will be the first on the left." Kaien nodded at the reply.

Within ten minutes the duo made it to the house. Kaien was fixing to jump down when the young woman wrapped her hand arm his arm. "Thank you." She said as everything went black.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Bleach Power:** Ah, I can't tell you the key to what Ichigo will be yet lol :) I think everyone will be pleasantly surprised though! Yes, I absolutely love Kaien, and I am trying to make everyone love him here as well. I'm glad you're in the same boat! ;) Well, this is an AU so anything is possible about people being related, but when the grand finale is done you need to tell me you're theory! Or you can speculate now! Have A good week as well my friend! I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.

 **Light Desired:** Well, be prepared to fangirl next chapter and for a little while afterwards lol :)


	5. In Wake of a Ghost

**(AN): So I debated and debated about putting a warning on this chapter. You're either going to need tissues or want to throttle me... maybe both! Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** _ **Bleach or Crimson Peak.**_

* * *

Chapter 5

Later on during the night of the Kuchiki-Shiba celebration, Rukia was smiling talking to her father when the police walked in. Instantly, a sense of dread filled her. She knew something was wrong, so she rushed over to greet them.

Noticing their presence, Byakuya called Renji over. "Take her to the study, I will meet you there shortly."

The red head intercepted Rukia and took her to Byakuya's study. She didn't want to leave without talking to the police, but she couldn't openly defy her father.

With a solemn face, Byakuya called everyone's attention to him. "I would like to thank everyone, who came to celebrate this joyous event in our life. Unfortunately, we have to cut the party for an unforeseen circumstance. Be safe and enjoy your evening!"

The crowd murmured, but they did not tarry. Making Byakuya Kuchiki mad was an event that no one wanted to see.

Byakuya could tell by the look on the officers' faces that he was not going to like whatever they were about to tell him. It was one thing to speak to him in his office, but a completely different thing to come to his house. Since Kaien was missing half the night, Byakuya figured it was about him. The older man just needed to know what the Kuchikis were going to face before letting them have a word with his daughter.

"Gentleman." Byakuya greeted the two officers, who stood bravely before him. They wore nice suits for crashing the noble party. Unfortunately for them, their demeanor gave them away as they mingled with the crowd. The young, sandy blonde haired man had a weird smile on his face while the older, taller officer wore a solemn face.

The two officers bowed as they approached Byakuya. "Lord Kuchiki, I am Captain Sajin Komamura, and this is my second in command Detective Shinji Hirako. We are sorry to interrupt this time, but there has been a situation that involved Lord Kaien Shiba." The older man said looked into emotionless grey eyes.

"Something has happened to Kaien, yes?" Byakuya asked, knowing full well that this was the case.

"Yes, my lord. The body of Kaien Shiba was found floating in the water less than an hour ago with multiple stab wounds. One of the good doctor's patients identified the body since he was the one to fish him out of the river." Komamura replied.

"Was Kaien's death a robbery gone wrong?" Byakuya asked curiously. If he was anywhere near water, then there was a high probability of his death being a mugging gone wrong.

"No, sir. Lord Shiba was stabbed at least 8 times in his stomach, one to his neck that severed the carotid artery, and one final wound around his groin." Hirako stated matter-of-factly. It was best not to sugar coat things for the mighty Kuchiki leader.

"Sounds like a crime of passion then." Byakuya commented with a worried look in his eye. Rukia would be devastated if that was the case. Could he have been blind that Kaien had a lover while he was courting Rukia?

"We believe that is the case, Lord Kuchiki, so we need to question Lady Rukia Kuchiki." The older, brunette detective told the anxious lord.

"I assure you that will not be needed. She was here all night, the center of attention, never once leaving the floor. It would be rude of her, especially considering Shiba disappeared to attend to a wound of the kitchen staff and never returned." The two detectives shared a look. Was the father protecting his child, or was he telling the truth?

Surprising everyone in the room, Rukia came running up to them. "Where is Kaien?" She asked, but in her heart, she already knew the truth. She felt his disappearance in her soul.

 _But why can't I see his ghost if he's dead?_

Byakuya shot a Renji a withering look. "You were supposed to keep her in the study until we were ready, Abarai." He growled.

"She punched me then proceed to _kick_ me. I had no choice except to let her go." Renji stated as to not saying where she kicked him in mixed company, but Byakuya got the message loud and clear when Renji's eyes bugged out on the word kicked.

Sighing, Byakuya nodded to the two officers, giving them permission to tell her the news.

"I'm sorry, Lady Kuchiki, but Lord Kaien Shiba is…"

"Dead." She said shocking everyone. Byakuya raised an eyebrow at his daughter while the police officers looked more interested in the seemingly innocent woman. Did she have everyone fooled?

Tears started to form in her eyes, but she blinked them away. "As soon as you walked in I knew something was wrong. The police just don't come here without a reason." The 4 men released a collective breathe that they did not realize they were holding. A woman's intuition was a powerful thing.

"Yes, milady. Uhm, do you know where your fiancée went tonight?" Komamura asked with a nervous edge.

"When he first disappeared, Kaien went to the kitchen. Riruka cut her hand slicing up vegetables earlier, and he mentioned something about her hand possibly stitches." Rukia said in slight shock, then she remembered. "Oh, a guard said that Kaien went to help with a pregnancy. The lady had been in labor a while, but I would suggest asking the kitchen staff. They heard a good bit of the conversation." She replied.

The officers gave her a thankful nod. "We'll find whoever did this and they will pay." Shinji promised as he looked over Byakuya's head catching his attention. The officers left out a key bit of information about Kaien's unusual death, but it was clear to them that Rukia or the Kuchikis wasn't a part of the mystery.

A pale Rukia looked over to Byakuya, "Father, I need to go lay down. I don't feel so well."

Byakuya held out his arm so Rukia could cling to it. "Gentleman, if you will follow Abarai to my study, we can finish talking in there and you can set up another time to see the kitchen staff. Right now, I need to escort my daughter to her room." Condolences were quickly passed as the Kuchikis left.

Byakuya was a dutiful father and made sure Rukia had everything that she needed before he bid her goodnight.

Once the coast was clear, she hopped out of bed. "Kaien Shiba get your ass in here!" She commanded to the ghost, but no one would come.

"Kai, don't make me do this!" Rukia threatened as she finally had enough of waiting. She went and pulled a board from under her bed.

"This is your fault." She stated as she placed candles around her. "Come forth, Kaien Shiba."

To her surprise, he came instantly. The man looked pissed off, but she could see all the stab wounds on him. "What happened?" She asked him tearfully. "Who did this to you?"

He shook his head. "You don't know?" Rukia guessed. He nodded yes.

"Why can't you communicate?" He shrugged, but then he started to disappear.

"No, Kaien! NO! I just got you back. You can't leave me yet." Rukia cried. "I love you…" She told the ghost as he mouthed the words back. Then, she collapsed in a heap on the floor.

* * *

The next morning, Rukia walked into the room to see her father holding the newspaper with a slight, mournful glaze on his face. She knew something was off then as she quickly snatched the paper out of his hand. Any sort of logic left her mind when she saw the headlines: **Beloved Physician Murdered by His Lover.**

"What?" Rukia asked in a high pitch voice, never once believing the title. Kaien wouldn't do that to her! He was her best friend.

"Rukia, please don't read the paper. This is just hearsay. The police haven't fully proven anything yet." Byakuya pleaded with his daughter. He was trying to prevent her heart from breaking further.

Ignoring her father, Rukia went on to read the front-page article written by a Gin Ichimaru – a man Rukia nor her father were familiar with.

 **Beloved Physician Murdered by His Lover**

 ** _Late last night, the body of Kaien Shiba was found floating in the river with multiple stab wounds. Authorities believe that his injuries were the result of a lover's quarrel. Dr. Shiba was found with a bloody love letter in his jacket pocket signed by Miyako Yamanaka. The note stated that the woman was pregnant from one of their many midnight rendezvous. This would bring into the question of his legitimacy in marrying the Kuchiki Princess. What does this mean for the Kuchiki and Shiba Clans now? Are they at war? Will their company survive?_**

 ** _In other disturbing news, Yamanaka, a recently widowed woman, was found at dawn with a scapula in her neck matching the instruments for Shiba's medical tools. A photo of Shiba was found in her house when the police investigated cause of death. Physical evidence was found that tied the two victims to the main murder scene. Upon the conclusion of this horrendous ordeal, the police have deemed the deaths of Yamanaka and Shiba a double homicide. The police are not fully aware what caused this dispute, but many people that the Kuchiki Princess threatened to leave her fiancée after his disgraceful discovery thus causing Shiba to end his relationship and any future contact with Yamanaka…_**

Rukia's heart shattered as she read the article over and over. Above it, it was a picture of Kaien and one Rukia assumed was Miyako. "He loved me." She told her father, who sighed as if he wasn't sure of Kaien's affections anymore.

"Sometimes men do stupid things to sow wild oats." He told Rukia, hoping to calm her.

"No. He wouldn't do this to me." She choked out. It's not like she could tell her father that communicating with his ghost would help. Hell, she shouldn't even try to reach Kaien the disastrous turn last night. She was still sick from using so much of her power.

"Rukia…" She sensed a warning tone in her father's voice. To his amazement, Rukia wasn't breaking down in tears and cursing Kaien yet. Did she know something that he did not? Could this have been a set-up, or could Kaien have told her all this previously? Whatever the case may be, his daughter was in shock or denial.

"I'll be okay. I just need some fresh air." Rukia replied before leaving the house. She could already feel the stares as she walked to their favorite spot near her house. Thankfully no one was brave enough to approach her as she sat down under the large tree.

"Why, Kaien?" She whispered on the wind. "Why are they doing this to you?" She asked as she tried to will him to appear before her, but nothing happened. He should have at least been able to be summoned in a place that held strong ties for him.

But Kaien wasn't appearing, no matter how much Rukia wished it. Her heart cried. Wasn't their love and engagement memories enough to call him forth?

 _Maybe I am too depleted still for him to reach me..._ That was her last thought as she felt a wave tiredness wash over her along with something else. It was comforting, yet chilling. Could this be Kaien trying to communicate? Could he still be getting the hang of being a ghost, and that's why he didn't appear.

"Sleep…" The being whispered as she closed her eyes curled up under the cherry blossom tree.

Never once did Rukia notice the two pairs of brown eyes watching her from a distance or the pair of golden orbs that guarded her while she slept. The owner of the golden eyes rubbed her back. He felt sorry for the young woman, but he understood her pain. How could he not for he went through the same thing that made him like this?

* * *

Rukia looked like one of the many ghost that she communicates with as she walked the streets of Seireitei. A week had passed since she laid Kaien in the ground; yet, gossip hounded her everywhere. No one blamed the handsome doctor for cheating on his cold, yet beautiful fiancée. Hell, she didn't even cry at his funeral.

What everyone did not see were the tears that fell at night as two ghostly figures rubbed her back. They did not see the hours she spent trying to summon Kaien back to her side to sooth away the hurt. Rukia would give anything just to talk to him one more time. She needed answers. Rukia didn't doubt Kaien's love for her, but she couldn't understand all the evidence that the police found if it wasn't real. Something strange was going on in Seireitei, but she was too exhausted to find out what.

As Rukia hurried down the street, she passed a few groups of women talking around the outside shops. All comments were talking about how she wasn't enough, or what was wrong with such a blessed child for her fiancée to cheat. Anyway, you put it, the death of Kaien Shiba ended in a scandal not only for the Shibas, but also the Kuchikis. There was nothing she could do to set their name right, even a hasty marriage. All she really wanted to do now was just get away, but her father would say that this was fleeing and showing the enemy where to strike.

Off to the side, Rukia heard one of the women she used to respect degrade her in front of others. It wasn't her fault; yet, everyone blamed her. Why would she drive Kaien away when it was supposed to be them forever? Why would she ever give up THAT willingly?

Tears spilled down her face as she ran until she hit a solid wall, but this wall was softer than brick when she felt of it. Realizing that the wall was rather a person than a literal wall, Rukia blushed. "Please excuse me, sir." She begged quietly without looking up.

"Rukia?" A familiar English voice asked as a large hand landed on her shoulder.

Red, amethyst eyes looked up to greet the man. "Lord Aizen?" She asked terrified for someone she knew to see her like this. "Excuse me, I need to leave."

"Yes, you do." He said as wrapped an arm around her as he sent scathingly glares to the women, who Rukia overheard. "Come. Let me take you to the house. We'll have tea and you can see Momo. We've been worried about you."

"I don't think that is right since… Since I…" Rukia looked for an excuse to flee. She wasn't fit to be company; yet, this man was one of the few who didn't question her about Kaien's death nor judged her. Aizen only showed concern. Why couldn't everyone else be like him?

"It's okay Rukia. I promise you we won't keep you long. Only long enough so you can clear your head and get something in your stomach." As if on cue, Rukia's stomach gurgled, and she wanted to climb under a chair. This wasn't lady like at all.

"Thank you Lord Aizen." She replied with a forced smile as she tried to keep up with his long steps.

"How about you call me Sosuke? We are friends after all." He told her with a kind smile.

Rukia could have hugged the man. She didn't realize how long it had been since someone smiled at her rather than talked behind her back, even one of her old friends, Renji, questioned her love with Kaien. Instead, Rukia nodded shyly as she wondered why Sosuke Aizen was being kind. Did he realize that their company took a slight dive after Kaien's death and supposed scandal?

She shook her head. No one would want her now - not after everything that she has been through.

Rukia stopped Aizen after the cleared the shops, "Sosuke, are you sure that you want to do this? Being seen with me will hurt your reputation right now."

A slight smile formed on his lips, "Rukia, I wouldn't have asked you to tea if it would be bothersome. Momo and I are strangers in this land, and you were one of the kindest people to us. Now, it's our time to be a friend to you when you need it most." Rukia could have just melted at his kind words. Maybe tea with friends wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

An unnerving note reached Byakuya as he worked through the logistics of the company. With Kaien gone, he had twice the work to do, and Renji was not cutting it. He had to pick up the pace for their company to turn a profit after their extreme loss.

Sighing loudly, Byakuya sent for his faithful servant Senbonzakura. "I have a task for you. but need you to be discrete."

"Name it, my lord, and it shall be done." Senbonzakura replied as he mentally attempted to figure out the Kuchikis' next move.

Byakuya nodded, thankfully for his old friend. "Go find these two me." He handed Senbonzakura a sheet of paper. The middle-aged man's eyes widened.

"My lord, excuse my frankness, but are you serious? Do you know the reputation for these men? The Kuchiki name would be drug through the mud if you associated with them," a fretting Senbonzakura warned his master.

"I know, old friend, but their reputation is why I need them. If the rumors are true, then they can find out what I want without being seen and no one the wiser except for you and I."

Senbonzakura nodded, "As long as you're sure, I shall find them." The beloved servant left his master to finish his tasks. He hoped that Byakuya knew the ramifications of dealing with these men, but one this was certain that they were good at their job.

After two hours, Senbonzakura walked in with a muscular middle aged man in an English style trench coat. His long wavy black hair hid obscured some of his face, but he looked close enough to his picture that Byakuya did not doubt his authenticity.

The man received across Byakuya's desk and shook his hand, "Zangetsu Kurosaki, my lord."

Byakuya nodded at the man's greeting. He looked over to the other man, who was strikingly pale – almost pure white that one would think he was albino except for his golden irises. Byakuya wondered if the unusual man was born this way or did something go horribly wrong.

The pale man stepped forward, bowing, assuming it was his turn to introduce himself. "Hichigo Shirataki at your service." He said.

Byakuya observed these two very thoroughly. They were rough around the edges by their appearances, but they could blend in with any crowd, especially when one has a traditional Japanese back ground and the other English.

"Good evening, gentlemen. As you know, I have called you here for a business offer." The two men nodded for Byakuya to continue. "Your target is the Earl Sosuke Aizen and his sister Momo."

"You mean the Englishman stalking the docks and speaking at various events in town?" Hichigo asked curiously.

"Yes, the same one. He has a fondness for my daughter that I do not approve of." Byakuya told the duo.

"Does Lady Kuchiki realize the danger she is possibly in?" The white-haired man asked as his golden eyes hardened. Byakuya hid his curiosity at Hichigo's questions. Did this young man know Rukia?

"No, she doesn't. Her previous fiancée and I were concerned about Aizen, but we withheld our suspicions. Now, I am regretting our decision."

"Because you think that he had a part in Kaien Shiba's death?" Zangetsu finally spoke up. The watched Byakuya's body language as they talked.

"Honestly, I do not know. Everything they are saying about Kaien's death seems so farfetched. I know the type of relationship he had with Rukia. The man was fully devoted to her, but he was a man. Who's to say that he didn't meet this Miyako character after a night of sake with the boys and accidently slept with her." Byakuya told them with a heavy heart.

"Don't worry, Lord Kuchiki. We will have this figured out shortly." Zangetsu replied before the men took their leave. They had their work cut out for them, especially considering their surprised tie to the family.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Yes, this was a heart breaking chapter. Please don't kill me lol! I did warn you! Also, if you ask did any of Kaien's affair happen, everything will be revealed later on! You have to determine that for yourself for now!**

 **Bleach Power:** No, Ichigo is not king of Japan, but his family is part of the Shiba nobles like in the manga. As much as it killed me, I unfortunately had to kill Kaien to speed things along and we can start seeing Ichigo. Well, I did warn a lot of character deaths as well so expect more. Those who die help shape Rukia into the woman she becomes. Good luck with school dear! I hope this week goes well! Thank you for your review like always :)

 **Light Desired:** Hope you liked this chapter :) I'd pretty sure you are probably the only one who doesn't want to strangle me right now ha You got you glimpse of AiRuki.


	6. The White Haired Man

**(AN): For those who follow Legends, it was updated last week when FF was having issues. I am sorry that it did not send out the normal update emails, but thankfully everything is fixed now. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach or Crimson Peak._**

* * *

Chapter 6

A month passed before gossip died down and the fate of the Kuchikis and Shibas were revealed. Most of the citizens quit gossiping when Rukia passed them on the streets, except the nobles. They never stopped or forgot any transgression that once of their members committed. Many still wondered what she did wrong in their relationship to cause such a righteous man as Kaien Shiba to cheat, but Rukia brushed them off. Whatever they brought against him, she still held her faith in the man even if she couldn't talk to him.

Now, the petite woman spent her days in their family library and the Seireitei's forbidden section as she tried to learn the mystic realm other methods to contact the dead. These books provided solace, except for the times when she was with her father or Ukitake. Even the foreign Aizens became welcoming figures in her day to day life as Rukia sought something to help fill Kaien's void and her ever grown obsession of trying to reach him.

But the otherworld refused to comply with her wishes. Rukia didn't succeed in contacting him, and even the other ghost seemed to whisper at her rather than being loud, haunting figures like before.

Why did it always seem that when you lose one your constants in life, the others seem to disappear? With Kaien's death, her father spent the majority of his time at the office and meeting clients. He hardly had any time to even visit his daughter. Kaien's death also affected the ghost somehow. They have been nothing more than faint glimmers except for the strongest figures, and they haven't wanted to talk to her. Rukia could only hear faint whispers; yet, she could do nothing for them. Her once purposeful life was now missing everything that made it great. What was she supposed to do now?

Rukia sought for her answer in books. She spent hours poring over them and avoiding anyone but her beloved Uncle Ukitake at the Seireitei's library. He granted her permission to study in mystical and occult section as long as no one recognized her, so Rukia always donned on one of her many outfits that she used to sneak out with Kaien. Granted, Ukitake didn't know what his adoptive niece was looking for, but he was happy to see evidence of life back in her pale form after a few of these visits.

Today, Rukia was in her favorite corner of the library mumbling to herself as she read a spell. She steadily wrote down information regarding the new ritual to contact dead spirits when someone slammed a book down right next to her. She held in a scream and gave the intruder an annoyed look.

"Hello." The white-haired man told her with a smirk. His eyes appraised her form. Even in boys clothing, the petite woman looked like female thanks to her beautiful face.

"Can I help you?" Rukia asked in an exasperated tone. This was the first person to find her in the past three weeks, and now her game may be up if he recognizes her.

"No, but I can help you." His weird golden eyes met Rukia's amethyst ones.

 _Such a particular color… Is it natural for them to be golden with hints of black?_

Clearing her mind, Rukia replied, "I assure you that you cannot, sir." She stood up and gathered her belongings, hoping that the stranger would get the message.

"Why are you running away, Rukia Kuchiki? I just want to help you." The raven-haired woman dropped her books and whirled around to face the man.

"Who are you?" She asked hostily. No one except her father and possibly Ukitake would recognize her in this disguise. Was he the man who killed Kaien? Was he now after her?

"Just a friend… A very good friend." The man replied with a broad smile. He loved watching her fidget in nervousness. To Rukia's amazement, he suddenly vanished from her sight.

 _Could he have been a ghost? But what ghost can touch objects?_

She felt the hairs stand up on the back of her neck and hot breath in her ear. "Trying to talk to ghost? You'll have to do better than that because they don't want to talk to you!"

A wave of dizziness rushed over Rukia. She quickly sat back down into her chair and looked around but the white-haired man wasn't there.

"How do you know these things about me?" She asked the empty room. Was the man like her? He was unlike anyone that she has ever met.

From a far-off doorway, the white-haired man watched Rukia as she gathered her belongings cursing to herself. He smirked at how windup Rukia became at his little teasing. "You were supposed to be finding out what she was studying her, not harassing her." A gruff voice told the man.

"Shut up, old man! I have spent so much time with her that I just had to say something."

"Hichigo, you know Ichigo isn't going to like your fascination with her. He'll attempt to stay away from her on purpose." Zangetsu told his partner with a sigh.

"He can go to hell. Besides, he's not in control. Ichigo knows talking to ghost wasn't for everyone, and she needs someone who understands her." Hichigo sneered. No matter the front he put on for his partner, Hichigo was concerned for the petite woman's sanity and well-being. Ichigo would just have to get over his slight obsession and help the duo when the time came.

Sighing heavily, Zangetsu asked, "What did you learn from your impromptu interruption then?"

Hichigo threw Zangetsu a 'told you so look'. "She's having trouble reaching the dead. I can sense it in her. Her connect to the spirit world is weak so she can sense and see them, but she cannot hear them." Zangetsu looked at his friend. "Before you ask, no I cannot reach Kaien Shiba. I have tried as well, but he doesn't want to be summoned by me. He's scared to leave Rukia's side. The man is worried that someone is trying to hurt her."

"So, he's always with her?" Hichigo nodded yes. Then Zangetsu continued processing the new information, "And she can't receive his warnings?"

"Zangetsu, she can't talk to any ghost right now. Something is blocking her from communicating with them. Maybe it's her grief, but I think there is something else at work, which why I've hardly left her alone since I found her under the cherry blossom tree." –

Zangetsu rubbed his chin. "Does Byakuya know about his daughter's ability?"

"Hell no! Would you believe her if she told you that she could talk to ghost?" Zangetsu shook his head. "Then you have your answer. I think the only one that she told anything too was Shiba. He seemed open to these sorts of things."

"It's interesting that she chose Shiba to confide in." Zangetsu murmured. Whatever the reason that she chose Kaien Shiba, he was dead now. "Should we tell Byakuya about Rukia's abilities? He possibly could help her if the gift came from his side."

"NO!" Hichigo almost shouted until he realized that he'd give away their position. "No. He will place her in an asylum. Just focus on Kuchiki's job at hand. I believe that her powers came from her mother because everyone I talked to said that the she changed after Hisana's death. Rukia was more withdrawn and hollowed eyed. The only one to help and cheer her up was Shiba. So, unless it pertains to Rukia's safety, I plan to keep everything I learned to myself. She doesn't need to deal with her father thinking she's insane. He's probably already questioning it now. She's blocked just about everyone out."

"You do realize what you are asking me to do?" Hichigo just smiled. "Sometimes I miss Ichigo. You are nothing but one trouble after another, Hichigo!"

"You're just jealous that I found someone!" He said proudly, even if his little love doesn't know who the hell he is, or what for that matter.

"Do you realize that he's not going to like that you've become attracted to this woman. You two are tied after all."

"Ichigo will appreciate it since she is like us. He needs someone to keep him in check. She handled Shiba well after all."

"And you think that Rukia will be able to keep the demons at bay?" Zangetsu asked half heartily. He knew that it was going to be a special young woman to keep Ichigo in check.

"Yes. She's special, even if she is slightly broken right now. Her heart will heal in time."

"Just know that you are playing with fire, Hichigo. The Kuchikis are not to be trifled with."

"I'm not worried about the high and might Lord Kuchiki. I am worried about Lady Kuchiki. You didn't find her and watch over her like I did! You are not the one who has to remain silent most of the time!" He growled at his partner. "Do you have any idea what it's like to want something that you can't have? She's always in my reach, yet out of it at the same time." Hichigo asked with a glint of craziness in his eyes.

Hichigo's words brought forth a long-buried memory of a breathtaking woman in white, who always would hold Zangetsu's heart. "You know that I have." Zangetsu replied longingly. "But she's gone, and he probably killed her."

"Why do you think we're here. We'll nail the bastard if it's the last thing we do, and we' protect Rukia as well." Hichigo promised his old friend.

* * *

Rukia rushed home and climbed in through her window. Sometimes she was thankful for everything Kaien taught her. A knocked startled her as soon as her feet hit the floor.

"Rukia, are you okay? The maids said that you were under the weather." Byakuya asked.

"I just have a bad headache and the sniffles, father." Rukia prayed that he believed her since he couldn't see her face. The man had an uncanny ability to tell when she was lying.

"Okay, I just wanted to check on you before I head back to the office."

"Thank you!" Rukia called out with a voice of relief. She changed into her every day kimono before falling onto the bed and letting sleep take her.

On the other side of the door, Byakuya turned towards his servant at his side. "If anyone disturbs Rukia, please let me know, especially the Aizens. They have overstated their welcome here." Byakuya growled at his servant, who bit back his smile. The Aizens were bringing out Byakuya's hot temperament, like when he was a child.

"Rest easy, milord. I will make sure, Miss Rukia is taken care of." Senbonzakura said with a bow.

Satisfied Byakuya headed to his office at the docks since Kaien's death, his work load double, and tripled in some cases.

An hour after he arrived, a knock interrupted Byakuya, who was in the middle of balancing the books. "This better be important!" He called out.

"Lord Kuchiki, it's us." Zangetsu replied in a low tone.

Quickly, Byakuya rose to his feet and let the men in. "Do you have something?" He asked excitedly.

"You can say that." Hichigo replied as he handed him a few pictures of Aizen trailing Rukia without her realizing it. "One thing we know for sure is that Sosuke Aizen is obsessed with your daughter. He has plans for her, but we are not sure what."

Byakuya wanted to yell in rage, but he was too proper for that. "Anything else?" He asked stoically causing Hichigo to raise a white eyebrow at him. He figured the great Byakuya Kuchiki would have Sosuke Aizen killed instantly; he had the power.

"Sosuke and Momo Aizen are tied to people disappearing under mysterious circumstances."

"Dammit! I knew he was bad news when he approached the elders!" Byakuya stated in aggravation.

"It gets worse. You need to read what's in the folder. Rukia is the next target." Zangetsu told their boss. "I don't want Rukia to end up like Yuki, so please stop this man."

Byakuya nodded and dismissed the men, except something pulled at him. "Hichigo, can you stay for a moment?" The white-haired man nodded while his partner went on. "If your information is correct, then Aizen possibly had something to do with Kaien's murder. Is it possible for you to watch over Rukia?"

Hichigo wanted to laugh. If Byakuya knew, then he would try to keep Hichigo as far away from Rukia as possible. "You don't have to worry about that, sir. We have been keeping an eye on her anyway. Once we linked the Aizens to the missing people, one of us always tailed Rukia unless she was with you."

A brief of relief escaped Byakuya, but it was sort lived. His faithful servant, Senbonzakura, burst forth into the room. "My lord, they are at the house again, and they are refusing to leave without audience with Miss Rukia. I tried everything to make them leave except for force."

"Thank you Senbonzakura! Let us hurry home!" Byakuya stated. He turned to say something to Hichigo, but the man disappeared. 'Maybe he went to check on Rukia', "Byakuya thought to himself. The young man seemed overly fond of his daughter, but he'd rather deal with Hichigo than Aizen.

* * *

Two hours later, she heard another knock on the door. "Miss Rukia? Mr. and Miss Aizen is here to see you! They said something about a tea engagement, but I told them you were unwell. They are refusing to leave." Yona nervously told her as she walked into the room.

"Tell them I will be down shortly, Yona, and make sure you have tea ready," The servant scampered away to inform the guest of her lady's decision.

Sighing, Rukia got up and picked out a fancier dress. She caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror and shuttered. Her hair was so unruly at the moment that her mother would roll over in her grave. Once she looked presentable, Rukia applied a decent amount of powder to her face to appear paler. She had to keep up the guise of being sick. Acting and being a noble was bother sometimes.

Less than 10 minutes later, Rukia was walking down the stair case to her waiting friends. "Hello!" She croaked as an attempt to put her best foot forward.

"Oh, my! Rukia we are sorry! I didn't realize you were that sick! The maid just said that you had a headache." Momo ran to check her friend for fever.

"Don't worry I will be alright Momo." Rukia stepped away from her friend's grasp. "I just hated to send you two away. Please join me for tea. I really need something warm for my throat."

Hichigo watched from over the banner of the stairs. He smiled at Rukia's back step. She was a clever one. "Watch out for them, little one. He'll be the death of you." Hichigo whispered as he vanished off to where Zangetsu was waiting.

Rukia thought she heard something on the stairs, but nothing was there when she looked. _Maybe it was just my imagination… or a ghost._

Shrugging off her feeling, Rukia directed the siblings to the tea room. They watched her walk wearily in front of them. Aizen offered his arm to Rukia who gladly took it for the time being. She hated to appear fragile, but she had to right now or they would think something was off.

"Has a doctor seen you?" He asked in her ear.

"No. It's nothing to that extent, Sosuke. Sometimes I have headaches due to the weather changes here, and that is all this is. So please do not worry. My little cold shall be alright." Rukia placated him with a small smile.

"I just want to make sure that you are in good health, Rukia." He told her with a brilliant smile. Something felt slightly off about his normal well-mannered self. Over the past month, the three of them have been having tea multiple times a week plus small get together for shogi and whist. It was hard not to become good friends with the only two people who would talk to you without pity in their eyes.

The tea was waiting for them when they arrived. A small plate of sandwiches was also there for the guest since they were used to an English teatime.

As a good hostess, Rukia poured everyone some tea first before she poured herself some. Aizen took a sip, "This is excellent, Rukia! Did you have it prepared just for us?" He asked kindly.

"Yes, Rukia, the tea is wonderful." Momo exclaimed. Something caused both siblings to be more excited that normal Rukia mused.

"I knew you both were home sick, so I had the cook buy some Earl Grey for your next visit. It was just fortuitous that you came today." The petite woman told her guest with a smile.

"We appreciate all your thoughtfulness…" Aizen said as he looked over to his sister who nodded eustatically.

Suddenly, Momo looked away sheepishly. Then she leaned over to whisper into Rukia's ear. "Do you care if I use the restroom?'

"Go ahead Momo. A private room is set two rooms away." The young woman nodded and excused herself from the table.

Rukia turned back to ask Aizen a question, but he suddenly grabbed her hand cause her to scoot the chair back a little. This was a little too close for comfort right now with no escort in the room. "Rukia, you know I've grown fond of you, right?" Aizen asked with sincere eyes. His tone caught her attention.

The woman in question threw him an odd look. "What are you saying, Sosuke?"

"You're not making this easy with your suspicious nature…" He trailed off squeezing her hand.

"Sosuke, why are you being so… unusual?" Rukia asked not even sure if that word described his actions.

"You have grown to mean a lot to Momo and I, Rukia." Rukia's heart stopped when he tried to get her to look into his eyes. She knew where this man was going with his words, and she had to stop it.

"Sosuke…" He placed a finger on her lips to quiet her.

"I know that you are going to be gun shy given everything that happened with Kaien. But I hope that you have grown to have a fondness for me as well. I would love nothing more than to make you my wife." He proposed. In his hand was a large ruby ring.

This was all to sudden! Then, Rukia met his hazel glaze and remembered the warning from months ago. Why did she never notice it before? Odd things started occurring as soon as they arrived, but he and Momo was in her presence when Kaien was killed. Maybe this all was a coincidence after all. Besides, a few of the deaths occurred before their arrival.

Shaking her head to clear the unwanted thoughts of her new friends, Rukia turned back to face the patient man. He deserved an answer after all. "You're a wonderful man, Sosuke, but I am still in the mourning period from Kaien. It would be rude to honor his memory by rushing into another engagement," Rukia supplied until she could have more time to think on the matter.

"What would be better than a fresh start away from this place? You can come to England with us! Just visit London. You don't even have to stay with us. Momo knows a few places just for single, noble ladies that would suit you…"

"Sosuke… I" Rukia started to politely turn him down once again. The man didn't understand that she couldn't leave her father.

"Sosuke Aizen, what the hell are you doing that close to my daughter?" A booming voice called out from the couple.

"Father!" Rukia stammered as she tried to put as much distance between her and Aizen as possible.

"Rukia, please leave us. You still seem unwell. Go get some rest." Byakuya commanded all the while as he leveled his dark grey glaze on the man in front of him.

The petite pondered what the two men were talking heatedly about as she spied on them from the corner until she caught the eye of her father, who raised an eyebrow in her direction.

She went off to see if she could find Momo moments late but she found no one, which was unusual.

 _Maybe father sent her home already?_

Rukia was headed upstairs when a servant stopped her. "Miss? Can you come send his delinquent away? He wants to see your father about the Shiba half of the business, but he's not one of them. I've never seen such an unhappy man before."

"Don't worry, Nozomi. I will talk to him. You can go back to your duties." Rukia told the green haired servant. "Thank you for letting me know."

With a quick bow, Nozomi fled leaving Rukia to open the door. There standing before her was a carbon copy of her beloved. "Kaien?" Rukia asked right before she passed out into the arms of the orange haired man.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Vampire Lover:** Thanks! Ichigo and Hichigo will have some fun soon, but you did get some Hichigo moments here :)

 **Bleach Power:** Why did I say someone wanted to kill me because of the last chapter? Basically because of everything I did not Kaien and Rukia's relationship lol. But most people can read between the lines. Ah, I hope this clears up a little bit of your questions! But some of the others will have to wait due to them being part of the story. Good! I hope the exams were successful and you enjoyed your trip! Thanks! You rest up and have a great week as well, friend! Do your best :)

 **Light Desired:** Don't worry you'll still get some more AiRuki! I just added a little Hichi in there this time ;)


	7. Another Death

**(AN): Y'all, I tried to catch all the typos/mistakes. If not, I am sorry. I know it's been a while for an update, so I wanted to get one out.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach or Crimson Peak._**

* * *

Chapter 7

Byakuya and Aizen were arguing when the stranger walked in disturbing their pressing talk. "She needs a doctor." The orange haired man stated with a calm face as he fell under scrutiny.

Byakuya walked over to the man, taking Rukia from him. "What part of 'I will meet you at my office' did you not understand, Kurosaki?"

"I thought that you were trying to avoid me." Ichigo replied.

"As much as I want to avoid this pointless meeting, Kurosaki, I would not have run away. I know Rukia seeing you must have been a shock since Kaien's was hard on her."

"Tsch.. How was I supposed to know that seeing me would put her in this state?" Ichigo countered.

"She lost her fiancée, who could be your twin! What else did you expect?" Byakuya growled at the young man.

"I can take her up to her room for you while you conduct your business, Lord Kuchiki" Aizen asked while two men as they had a glare off.

"NO!" The two men shouted at the same time without looking over to the puzzled man.

Inwardly, something screamed for Ichigo not to trust this Aizen character. Maybe it was Hichigo's notes, or maybe in was the seemingly trusting face that hide this man's deception. Whatever it may be, there was something about this brunette fellow that Ichigo couldn't put his finger on.

Clearing his throat, Ichigo suggested, "Before we were rudely interrupted, I was going to suggest calling my father. He can look after her since he is the town doctor after all."

Thinking about his options for a minute, Byakuya decided that this would be the safest route for them. The more people around Rukia, the safer that she would be. "Yes, that sounds good. Go call Isshin then."

With a nod, Ichigo left an unconscious Rukia in Byakuya's arms and Aizen awkwardly standing there. The raven-haired man turned to the potential suitor, "This discussion is over, Sosuke Aizen. You should leave before anything else comes to light." Byakuya promised the man with the unspoken threat lingering in the air.

With a glower, Aizen told the lord, "It's all up to Rukia, sir. If she says yes, we'll have to work together."

"She wouldn't disappoint her family by marrying someone like you, Aizen. I don't care how much your inventions and ideas seem to seduce her. Rukia's heart is still with Kaien Shiba." Byakuya told the young man as he left the room. "Please, see yourself out."

After Byakuya left, Momo emerged from her hiding spot, gently opening the screen door. "I take that it didn't go as expected?" She asked her brother, hoping that she was wrong.

"No. I had her just about agreeing to come visit us when we were interrupt by the pain in the ass came in the room." He growled, and Momo laid a pacifying had on his shoulder.

"I doubt he'll let her come with us after that blotched stunt. You were supposed to the smooth talker, brother."

Aizen chuckled at Momo's question as he wrapped an arm around her. "Dear sister, Byakuya Kuchiki is only doing what a self-respecting father would. He's protecting his little bird."

"Mhhh… Do you think it's time we move on from here and cut our losses, Sosuke? Rukia seems more like an infamous catch now rather than a famous one."

"She still has the Kuchiki name and fortune, Momo. We need both to succeed."

"Who cares where her father won't let her anywhere near you? He barely lets me visit as is it." She commented.

"Then we solve the issue." Aizen said smugly. It was time to bring in their accomplices.

"How do we do that?" She asked.

"Just wait and see, my dear sister. We're not the only ones playing a game for her." Aizen told her with a smile.

* * *

Ichigo arrived with Isshin in tow, who eagerly wanted to meet the petite woman who captivated the Shiba heir. She was always the person that Kaien talked about most, so Isshin knew any rumors about him betraying her were untrue, especially by Zangetsu and Hichigo's analysis as well.

Father and son was lead up to Rukia's room, where Byakuya was waiting for them.

"Byakuya! Long time, no see!" Isshin stated as he tried to hug the solemn man, but Byakuya side stepped out of his grasp at the last minute.

"Hello, Isshin. Thank you for coming on such short notice, but given that your son is the reason that she is in this state, it's only fitting."

Isshin let out a loud laugh. "Yeah, I am sorry about that Byakuya. Ichigo isn't always patient since he wanted to start working right away."

"Work?" Byakuya asked confused by Isshin's words. Then, a light came into Isshin's eyes.

"Yes. Upon his death, Kaien left the Shiba half of the company to Ichigo. He was supposed to talk to you about taking Ichigo on as an apprentice, but I guess he never got the chance." Isshin supplied happily.

"No. I guess he was waiting closer to the wedding to suggest that." Byakuya wondered if this Ichigo Kurosaki was the way the Shiba Clan thought to cleanse their name. He'll have to get a dossier on the Shiba-Kurosaki branch as soon as he saw Zangetsu again. The man had to be related to them, right?

Interrupting the men's reunion, Ichigo said, "Dad, you need to go check Rukia out. I caught her before she hit the floor, but I want to know that she's alright."

"Ah, Yes! Where is the lovely sleeping beauty that I've heard so much about?" Byakuya gestured to the bed, like Isshin couldn't see Rukia, but the long-haired man decided to humor him anyway.

"Hello, beautiful." Isshin said as he sat down on the bed. He picked up her wrist to check her pulse and checked her arms and head for a bruise in case his son was lying.

Getting up, he turned to face Byakuya and Ichigo. "Rukia is fine. She seems to be suffering from shock, which you were right, Byakuya. Seeing Ichigo probably did her in, but I assume she had one beforehand or she wouldn't have been sweating or sleeping that deeply." Isshin noted.

"A shock?" Ichigo asked from the doorway.

"Yes. I know what caused it other than you, Kurosaki. Now, thank you for your time, but as you can see my daughter needs to rest." Byakuya escorted the two men out of Kuchiki manor before going back to check on Rukia once more before going to his in-house office.

* * *

A familiar figure was sitting in the chair waiting for Rukia to wake up a few hours later. He thought she would wake up earlier due to all her tossing and turning, but the rustling grew louder, then she turned over. Gold met violet. "Hello…"

"You! What are you doing in my room?" Rukia asked as she scrambled to pull the comforter all around her.

"I'm doing a favor for the town doctor since he's busy delivering twins." Her intruder supplied.

"Oh, Kami! You best be doing the new town doctor a favor because if it's Mayuri, I will kill you!" Rukia warned him; yet, the white-haired man didn't have an aura fit for Mayuri's liking.

"Greater people have tried…" Hichigo mumbled under his breath.

Not hearing his comment, Rukia continued, "That man is not coming 10 meters near me, or I will personally stab him through the heart with a knife after all the autopsies I've seen him do!""

Hichigo laughed at Rukia's clear distain for the mad scientist. Kisuke Urahara was bad enough, but at least he had a conscious. Mayuri on the other hand did not; hence, his depraved interest in dissecting the dead and creating things that should have stayed in the ground.

Curious to her reply, Hichigo asked, "What caused you feverous dislike of him, Queen?"

"Queen?" Rukia asked surprisingly. She should be screaming bloody murder, but the weird white-haired man intrigued her ever since their first in counter. Oddly, she felt safe with him, which she hasn't felt ever since Kaien's passing.

"Why not? You're in a place protected by everyone, who follows your very command; therefore, you are the queen." He told her with a smile

A loud laugh escaped Rukia. "Sure, Mr…" She replied, but she couldn't make sense of the man's new nickname for her.

"Hichigo. Hichigo Shirosaki." He replied as he extended his hand to greet her properly.

Taking her small hand in his, she told him, "Well, at least you up graded from just a friend."

Hearing her sweet voice, Hichigo edged closer to Rukia's bed. "You make me want to be more than just friends, Queen." He told her smoothly causing a beet red blush to appear.

"You back to your chair, Hichigo. You ruined a perfectly good moment!" She told him in a steady voice, but her face was still fully flushed.

"Why, when I can see that you are clearly interested in me?" He fired back.

"There is something about you that calls…" Rukia trailed off as something caught her eye.

"Yes? What calls to you?" Hichigo asked, completely curious as to what she was going to say. Did she understand the pull between the two of them?

Shaking her head, Rukia took back her words. "Nevermind, I need to leave to go see about something." Hichigo watched her head down the hall without taking notice of her outfit. Whatever Rukia saw, it wasn't good. Then, he saw it.

Suddenly, Hichigo took off after Rukia as she ran down the darkened hallway. A dark figure hover ever out of the reach of the petite woman, but Hichigo knew who it was.

Finally, the figure stopped at her father's study. She steeled herself for any unusual sight that lay before her. The silent figure behind her tried to stop her, but Rukia pushed forward before he could grab her arm.

The sight that greeted them was grisly.

Byakuya Kuchiki was sitting at his desk with his part of his face caved in and a pool of blood on the floor.

Gasping for breath, Rukia turned to exit the room, but she ran into a solid body. "Hey, it's okay..."

"Hichigo, it's Father…" Rukia couldn't bring herself to say it as she tried to control her breathing. She burrowed her face into his chest not carrying what the man thought of her, and that's how the first servant found them.

Hichigo looked over to Nozomi, "Can you call Captain Komamura and Detective Shinji, please? Tell them Zangetsu Kurosaki and either Hichigo Shirosaki or Ichigo Kurosaki will meet them when they arrive."

Nozomi attempted to peer around the couple. "Nozomi, and for the love of Kami go get the police and don't let anyone into Byakuya's study."

"Yes, sir." She quickly nodded before leaving to two alone.

"Thank you…" A muffled voice caught his attention.

"You're welcome, Rukia." He told her honestly. He never wished this on his worst enemy; yet, the petite woman in his arms lost her fiancée and now her father in a matter of months. He watched her go through the trials from a distant, but now that Ichigo was back, they could both keep a better eye on her.

"Come on, Rukia. Let's go get you some tea." Hichigo said as he guided Rukia towards the sunroom. Rukia needed to be somewhere peaceful and happy before all this occurred.

* * *

 **Also, for anyone wondering how Hichigo knew the servant's name, remember he watches over Rukia and is only seen when he wants to be. And now, I am going to hid in a corner for killing a beloved character! Bye lol!**

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Vampire Lover:** You will def get some more Ichigo and Hichigo scenes with Rukia :) Oh, Aizen has it all planned out for Rukia. You know, he always wants to rule the world lol.

 **Bleach Power:** Yep, Aizen likes pushing buttons **.** Well, if it makes you feel better, Hichigo is not exactly a demon in this one. Yes, even though Byakuya told Hichigo to follow Rukia, he's a self proclaimed body guard. Have a great week!

 **Light Desired:** Byakuya is just being a protective father. Besides, he doesn't like Sosuke. Yep, Ichigo finally arrived!


	8. New Friends and Accusations

**(AN:) If you like IchiRuki, Medieval, Vampire/Paranormal fics, I would like to invited you to read my "Legends of Hoia Baciu Forest: Dracul and the Snow Queen." I know a few of my readers do read this one, but I wanted to bring it to the attention of a few of y'all since you enjoy this story so much. Yes, it's IchiRuki as well! Thank you!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach or Crimson Peak._**

* * *

Chapter 8

When the police arrived, Rukia was staring absently into a cup of cold tea. "Lady Kuchiki?" Shinji asked as he sat down beside her. "I'm Detective Shinji Hirako."

"My father's dead, detective. His head was bashed in." Rukia replied as her hands shook.

The blonde man gently placed a comforting hand on hers. "Do you know who could have done this?"

"He's a Kuchiki, Detective Hirako. Who doesn't want to kill us or see us fail?" Rukia replied as she found some of her back bone. A ghostly hand rested on her shoulder reassuring her that she was on the right path.

A new surge of strength flowed through Rukia. Something, or rather someone, was giving her a push; yet, she could not bring herself to look up at the form. She was terrified that it would be her father with his gruesome wound exposed.

"Detective, I suggest you go through all the members of the Kuchiki Clan and the nobles as well. I know it's not done, but there is just too much speculation with everything that occurred recently, especially with Kaien's death as well." Rukia announced to Shinji's surprise. One minute, the woman before him looked like a doll mourning her father, and the next, she looked like a petite goddess ready to deify the world.

Intrigued by this fact, Shinji slyly asked, "So, you still think that your fiancée's death wasn't a lovers' quarrel?"

"Why should she when Kaien Shiba was an upstanding citizen? There was nothing pointing to him having a lover except for upon his death. Didn't you consider that the least bit suspicious?" Zangetsu stated as he entered the room, glaring at the blonde detective. The large man wanted to escort the officer out, but he could not do that without Rukia's approval. Granted, she was liable to throw them both out unless Hichigo told her who to look for.

"I think you're bias because the Kurosakis are family to the Shibas, correct?" The inquisitive officer asked as Rukia edged away from him. Something in his tone caused her to go on the defensive.

 _Was he suspicious of me?_

"Zangetsu is on my mother's side, so he would have no opinion on Kaien other than what he saw in person." Ichigo countered from the doorway. All eyes were on the familiar, yet unfamiliar man. Ichigo was a haunting image of Kaien for Rukia, but for some reason, she sensed that they were different. The man before her scowled at the unwanted attention.

"Is Lady Kuchiki being held for something, detective?" Ichigo asked in defensive tone. Anyone could see that the petite woman had nothing to do with the murder, even if she was strong. Hichigo said she cracked whenever she found the body, and Ichigo refused to let anyone – officer or not – bully the grieving, petite woman.

 _Why is this man defending me? I don't even know him. Is this the one Hichigo mentioned along with the other one? Hell, why are you keeping them around, Rukia? Throw them out! So, what if they were defending Kaien and seeing your side. Do you really want these strange men in your house after everything you've been through?_

An unusual comment interrupted Rukia's thoughts. "We have to question everyone that was here." Shinji replied nonchalantly. "Speaking of that, do either one of you know where Hichigo Shirosaki is?"

"Hichigo had some business to attend to, but he has given me his full witness account." The carrot top handed the detective the statement.

"He shouldn't have left. This makes him appear highly suspicious." Shinji chided, receiving a glare from all the other parties.

"Good luck pinning him down…" Ichigo murmured under his breath as he watched the scene in front of him.

"What was that, Kurosaki? Should I arrest you for your smart mouth? I know you didn't do so well with the local officers back in Karakura Town." Shinji challenged with a smirk.

"Detective Hirako, if you are going to harass my guest, I suggest you leave." Rukia commanded, stopping the blonde man in his tracks.

 _You're defending the idiot who caused you to pass out! What are you thinking?_

"But Lady Kuchiki…" Shinji started to rebuff her demand.

"Detective, I may not be my father, but I am the official lady of the house now. You will respect my guest and those who were chosen to help me." A stern tone emerged from the petite woman, whose eyes were shinning like fire.

"You know, my lady, some unfortunate detective would believe that all your grief is for show if you're this animate about protecting the riffraff in your house.""

A loud slap rang through the small room. "Sir, I have lost my father and my fiancée in less than 3 months. They were the two men in my life, who meant the most too me. I'd rather harm myself than either one of them." Rukia huffed.

Ichigo and Zangetsu came to stand behind Rukia. "I think you should leave, detective. Lady Kuchiki has had a trying day." Ichigo told the blonde man who glared at them.

"This isn't over. We will get to the bottom of these suspicious deaths. I wouldn't go anywhere, Lady Kuchiki, if I were you. You weren't a suspect, but now you make the perfect candidate." Shinji replied with a mock bow.

The trio watched them leave. "Well, that was unexpected." Zangetsu said. "I never expected him to accuse you. I'm sorry we didn't get here in time, my lady. I was showing two officers where the study was."

"And how exactly do you know where the study is, Mr. Kurosaki?" Rukia asked the large man, but she sensed he wasn't a threat. If anything, the older man reminded her of a friend her nanny had long ago.

"Didn't Hichigo tell you to expect Ichigo and I?" Zangetsu asked.

"He said something about people being here to help, but I honestly don't remember. Shock tends to do that to a person." Rukia replied sarcastically.

"Don't be so rude, Midget." Ichigo said from behind her.

Rukia whirled around to face him, "And you, who the hell are you thinking that you can come in and boss people around?"

"Damn, you don't need to be so loud." Ichigo complained as he rubbed his head. "You know, this would have been easier if Hichigo gave you our pictures…"

"What did you expect me to do?" Rukia asked. "The only reason that I did not toss you out is because you said that you were kin to the Shibas and how you defended Kaien."

"Why can't you be nicer to us?" Ichigo inquired as Rukia counted to ten. The only other man who made her want to strangle him this bad sometimes was Kaien.

"Okay. You made the point that your friends with Hichigo and family to the Shibas. Now, what the hell are you doing in my house, Mister…"

"Kurosaki. Ichigo Kurosaki. My father took over for the town doctor while I am an investigator." The carrot top supplied.

"You know for being a Kurosaki, you could be Kaien's twin." Rukia commented. In her opinion, it was time to address the elephant in the room.

"I like to think that we were twins separated at birth because my old man is a nut." Ichigo commented with a slight smirk. "But , he is my handsome cousin."

"Aren't you slightly conceded?"

Ichigo leaned down to Rukia's eye level. "Sometimes I just like pressing people's buttons, midget." Rukia stared opened mouth at the audacity of the man in front of here. "You know, I have been dying to ask since you fell into my arms, but how close were you and Kai really? You don't seem like much his type? You're to hmm… snobbish for him."

"Close, but if you keep getting closer to me, you won't live to find out much more about my relationship with your cousin." Rukia growled as she moved way from Ichigo.

"Please excuse Ichigo. He hasn't been feeling well." Zangetsu leveled a glare at his cousin. He knew damn well why Ichigo was acting out of character. "My cousin has recently returned to us from a dramatic experience so his wires can become a little crossed."

"So, he's nicer than this?"

"Oh, yes. He is generally the silent, brooding type who likes to rush head first into things." Zangetsu said with a smile. "You don't have to worry about him, milady. He is harmless."

"He may be harmless, but if he keeps acting like that, I won't be." Rukia murmured under her breath. She had enough drama for one day.

"Speaking of harm, milady, your father hired us to look out for you and investigate some personal matters for him. He thought there was someone out there with an obsession on you, and he was scared for your life." Zangetsu stated causing the petite woman to calm down slightly. Knowing all the facts in this cat and mouse game could keep her alive.

Suddenly, the side door burst for with a nervous servant begging their forgiveness. "Lady Kuchiki, I am sorry to interrupt, but Lady Shihoin is here for you."

Slightly pushing the servant aside, Yoruichi made her grand entrance into the room and pulled an unwilling Rukia into a hug.

"Rukia! Why didn't you send for me at once!" She scolded the young woman, but then looked behind her. "Never mind, I see why you didn't! You have good taste!" Yoruichi complimented Rukia as her face turned red as a tomato.

"Lady Shihoin…"

"Rukia, we have been through this! Call me Yoruichi."

"Yes, ma'am." Rukia supplied as she drew in her breath. Just what she needed. What more could go wrong? Then, Yoruichi pulled Rukia in for another bone crushing hug.

"Lady Kuchiki, another person is here to see you. I believe it is Lord Aizen." Senbonzakura said as he threw a knocking glare at the noble. He had been suspicious of the man even since Byakuya mentioned Aizen's obsessive behavior.

"Just send him in like everyone else does…" Rukia muttered under her breath, but the Senbonzakura didn't have to go too far. Aizen was waiting out in the hall for her, due to his instance that she would see him.

When Aizen entered the room, he stopped to watch the debacle going on. Rukia was crushed to death by Yoruichi, and the carrot top form earlier and this new man were arguing quietly to themselves. 'Who are these new players?' Aizen asked himself.

Rukia untangled herself form Yoruichi, who was laughing, "Lord Aizen, what can I help you with today?"

"I was going to ask if we could finish talking, but then I heard the new about your father! I am so terribly sorry Rukia. He was an amazing man." Aizen stated as he wrapped Rukia's little hands in his. The petite woman smiled peacefully at the nice man.

"Thank you for your sympathy, Sosuke, but if we can continue this another time? I cannot give you an answer when my whole world just crumped." She told him honestly.

He beamed a smile at her. "I'll take that. It wasn't a no, so I will be happy to try to change your mind."

"This is all sweet, but Rukia, I came here for another matter." Yoruichi interrupted the sweet moment between the two. Did the man really think that he was the only one in the room with Rukia?

Rukia held her sigh as she turned towards Yoruichi, "What is it you forgot to tell me?"

"I came to warn you that the elders will be holding a meeting within the next day or two."

"They don't want me replacing father." Rukia commented with a heavy heart.

"You and I both know that they are not progressive enough for that, but I would be on your guard." Yoruichi stated with slight venom in her voice. She wouldn't put it past the Kuchiki elders to do something to the poor, young woman in front of her.

"Do you think they'll force me to marry?" The petite woman's voice cracked as she asked the horrendous question. Wasn't it enough that she lost Kaien and her father so close together?

"Yes. I suggest you have a backup plan to offer them." Rukia nodded at Yoruichi's suggestion.

"I'll look over the logs and figure something out, Yoruichi. Thank you for stopping by."

Taking it as her cue to leave, Yoruichi roped an arm through Aizen's. "I believe that I need an escort home since it's so late." She told him with a beautiful smile.

"Wouldn't your husband mind that you are in the company of a younger man?" He countered, hoping to speak to Rukia more.

"Oh, no. He knows I wouldn't do anything like that! Besides, who would put up with my outlandish ways." The yellowed woman said causing Rukia to laugh. The two forgotten men in the room to eye her. For the first time, she had a genuine smile on her face.

"Sosuke, please escort Lady Yoruichi home. I am sure Lord Kisuke would appreciate you helping keep her in line." Rukia managed to state without a snicker.

Knowing he was at a lost since Rukia asked this of him, Aizen lead Yoruichi out of the room after bidding everyone farewell.

Now, only three remained. Rukia looked over to the two men. "Now, what can you tell me about who my father was investigating?" She asked with steeled purple eyes.

"He was just having us investigate the few unusual deaths in the area. Lord Kuchiki was concerned that you were being targeted next, so he hired us to watch over you."

With a nod, Rukia accepted their story. "Are you still going to follow me?"

"Even with your father's death, we still will complete our work. This case has a personal meaning for me because my fiancée was murdered on her way home from work." Zangetsu said.

Rukia unknowingly placed a hand on his shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss, Zangetsu, but I appreciate the three of you sticking with me through this time. It's nice to see that my father is looking out for me from beyond the grave." Little did Rukia know just how right she was.

* * *

#

Two days later, Rukia stood staring at the large wood door. Part of her wanted to charge in and tell all the elders to go to hell while the other part wanted to do what is expected of her and make her father proud.

"You know you have to go in sometime, Ruuukia." A voice from behind her stated. Rukia turned to see silver haired man staring at her, sizing the petite woman up.

"Do I know you?" Rukia asked suspiciously.

"No, but I know you. The daughter of a wealthy noble, who mysteriously perished in his own house, while you were there."

"You're a bastard, do you know that?" Rukia snapped.

"Let's just hope the papers are kinder to you than they were last time. It would be a shame if the whole Kaien debacle occurred once again since your hanging with mixed company. You may want to investigate who your friends are before you send them out into the world."

"Let me guess, you're Gin Ichimaru." The petite woman guessed as the silver haired man's smile brightened.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Lady Kuchiki. Good day," the creepy man stated as he slithered off into the shadows.

As she watched the man leave, a hand touched Rukia's shoulder causing her to jump. "Easy there, Queen. You have this."

A smile graced her lips, but concern still hovered at the back of her mind. "What are you doing here, Hichigo? I figured you'd be out stalking the bad guys?"

"Who says I wasn't?" He countered with his trademark smirk.

"That man was Gin Ichimaru, wasn't it? He was the one who wrote that horrible story about Kaien and his supposed lover."

"Ah, yes! That bastard is a slippery one. You never know which team he is playing for, but one thing is for sure. Ichimaru looks after himself, and he doesn't care about leaving bodies in his wake."

"He sounds like a noble." Rukia stated honestly. Nobles only cared about themselves rather the whole wellbeing of an area.

"He was at one point. A man picked him up off the street, and now, he's part of the forgotten inner workings of Seireitei. You just need to steer clear of him. I wouldn't want to have to kill him for threatening my queen."

Hichigo's honesty tugged at Rukia's heart. Yes, killing was wrong, but it was nice to know someone would have her back when things got a little hairy.

"Speaking of nobles, are you coming to the meeting today?" Rukia's eyes sparkled with hope but dimmed when Hichigo laughed.

"Nah, but Ichigo will be there. He and Isshin are representing the Head of the Shiba Clan, but don't worry. He'll look out for you, Queen."

"Well, he's quiet infuriating, Hichigo. The man likes to boss people around in their own house, and he scowls at everyone!" Rukia grumbled lightly. He was one of the rare few who saw her of this side – with or without her knowledge.

"Just get to know him some. You'll like him in time." Hichigo promised.

"I doubt it." Rukia muttered under her breath as she glanced off in the distance.

"You will, Queen. You like me, so liking Ichigo is the next step." Bells sounded in the distance, disturbing their conversation. "Anyway, you better get to it. Wouldn't want to think that you lost your back bone."

Rukia turned to look at Hichigo. "He's going to have to tell me how he does that one of these days!"

* * *

#

Hours of bickering back and forth with one another, the elders finally addressed the current issues at hand, which Rukia thought the stupid old men were never going to get too.

"You're a black widow, Lady Kuchiki." Sasuke Kuchiki murmured causing the elders to agree unanimously.

"Are you scared that I'll bring about the death of other?" Rukia asked calmly.

"Lady Kuchiki, you do realize that without your father, we can marry you off to whoever we chose."

"I doubt anyone will take you now. First Kaien Shiba, Now your father's death. No one wants someone tied to deaths." Elijah Kuchiki grumbled.

"I'll take her." Aizen emerged from the shadows as if waiting for his chance to shine.

Suddenly, a second figure emerged from the shadows and approached the counsel.

"No. I'll take her solidifying the ties between Kuchiki and Shiba like once promised." Ichigo stated as he sent Aizen a glare. The men were ready to come to blows of the princess just to keep her out of the other's hands.

Rukia stepped towards the men and separated them. "Gentleman, I am not a prize to be won. I will do as I damn well please." She said before storming out of the room, closely followed by Ichigo.

"Midget, why can't you see we're trying to save you."

"I don't need to be saved, Kurosaki. Yoruichi and I had a deal, and now, you idiots may have ruined it!"

"The hell you don't! You let them run all over you back there! I had to leave before I exploded on one of them. They should not treat a lady of your rank like that."

"Ichigo, it's called having a battle strategy. If they think that I am willing to compromise for what they want, then they will leave me in peace!"

"That looked more like a slaughter in there!" He growled at her.

"Let go of my arm, Kurosaki…"

"Or what, Midget?" He asked, then he reached a swift kick to the back on the knee causing him to come down to Rukia's height.

"Don't think for a minute just because I am small that I am weak. You wondered why Kaien liked me so much." She stated with narrowed amethyst eyes. "He loved me for not being like the other women. The fake dolls walking around this town more worried about make up than the poor."

With her last comment, Rukia walked off into the night, praying that Yoruichi could salvage any damage that Ichigo or Aizen made. Besides, who couldn't resist money or blackmail when the lady was so persistent.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Scarease** **:** Thank you! I hope you continue to enjoy this story! :D

 **Bleach Power:** First, I hope you are feeling much better! Yes, there will come a reckoning for everyone involved eventually! I hope you have a good week, dear, and please feel better if you are not! Make sure you are taking care of yourself!

 **Light Desired:** Yes, he does :) He's not afraid to go after what he wants!


	9. Answers and Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own** ** _Bleach or Crimson Peak._**

 **Enjoy the short chapter! I decided the second half would be better to address on its own so nothing is truly rushed!**

* * *

Chapter 9

Two weeks after the meeting, Ichigo as he paced in Rukia's sunroom as she drank tea. "Rukia, you can't let those assholes boss you around."

"Ichigo, come sit down and drink your tea." She commanded as the tall man grated on her nerves. He had been pacing endlessly since arriving 20 minutes ago.

"I don't understand how you can be calm right now. Those bastards want to marry you off to the first willing man, and you're not having either of us!" He shouted at her. It took all her will power not to throw the teacup at his head.

"I've told you this a hundred times already, Ichigo! Yoruichi and I have a plan that the elders can't argue with! Do you DOUBT that I found an actual loophole for all this nonsense?" She asked hostily.

Why did he doubt her so? Hichigo would have confidence in her plan without even hearing it. Hell, even her father wouldn't doubt her now! His ghost even gave her his blessing, or so she considered the lingering scent of cherry blossoms and gentle touch of her cheek his blessing when she told his small shrine of her plans. Byakuya always wanted what was best for her, and she doubted that the idiotic Kuchiki leaders would understand his points.

"I've known that woman since I was little, and let me tell you she scares the shit out of me! She's insane! How can she be a proper guardian?" Ichigo insisted that their new plan wasn't a good one. He was nervous about being able to protect Rukia from Aizen if he truly was a killer.

"Yoruichi is unique, but she is also cunning, well-traveled, and connected. That's exactly what I need right now to defeat the elders at their game." Rukia announced confidentially.

"No. Right now, you need to focus on protection! Just because the killer is quiet right now doesn't mean that he isn't hanging around." Ichigo countered. He was more worried about Rukia's safety than her love/social life.

"Well, who do you think the killer is, Mr. Know-it-all?" Rukia asked a red Ichigo. He wanted to yell Aizen from the top of his lungs, but he stopped himself. Rukia wouldn't believe him, not with the way Aizen and his sister has been hanging around her. She would likely think that the killer was someone who worked with her father or a noble in Japan.

Rukia looked at him questionably until he answered her. "It's obvious the killer is male, and possibly you know who the culprit is already. Killers are sneaky, Rukia."

"Could it be you then?" She asked him with a serious face, then she busted out laughing. "Awe! Is your over protective streak kicking in, Kurosaki? Hichigo did warn me that you liked playing protector." Rukia taunted.

"No… I just like to be prepared." He looked away from the petite woman for the moment. Sighing, Ichigo asked, "What do you have up your sleeve anyway, midget?" He studied her curiously as he examined her calm exterior trying to figure out how her mind worked.

"You'll see soon enough, Kurosaki." The little minx replied with a devious smile. The smile disturbed Ichigo tremendously because he knew that she meant trouble.

Suddenly the doors to the study burst forth with Zangetsu followed by a sorrowful Shinji. Somehow the great Kuchiki house had turned into a home for three unusual men where they come and go freely without being interrupted by servants, or they were just that damn good at sneaking in.

"Sorry to intrude, Lady Kuchiki, but I believe the detective has some words for you." Zangetsu stated, but he shared a look with Ichigo as they gave the two the room.

Shinji approached the young lady and bowed. "After investigating everything, I have come to realize a grave error was made in suspecting you in your father's death, milady. I beg your forgiveness."

Rukia's brows furrowed. Yes, she was happy to no longer be considered a suspect in her father's murder case, but she didn't understand Shinji's sorrowful look. There had to be more to this story.

"While I am ecstatic that you reached this conclusion, detective, why do I have the feeling that something else happen?" She inquired as she felt a sense of impending doom in her stomach.

"Yes, ma'am. After we examined everything at the manor and investigated everyone here, we went to your father's office at the docks with the blessing of the elders and the Shiba clan." Shinji looked away for a moment collecting himself as he was about to deliver another blow to the young woman. "We found Renji Abarai hanging from the balcony a day ago."

"Who could have done this?" She asked astonished.

"Himself, milady. It seemed the young assistant was had a gambling debit and an old bone to pick with your father." Shinji replied.

"Renji? Gambling? Please detective, this doesn't sound like the man I know at all." Rukia murmured in utter shock.

"We all do stupid things when cornered, Lady Kuchiki. Just because you knew one version of the man doesn't mean that you knew the real Renji." Shinji supplied as he watched as Rukia argue internally with herself.

Ichigo's similar words rang in her ears. "But all Renji had to do was ask us for money! I would have happily bought him out of debit." Rukia replied in shock that her childhood friend would really commit murder, let alone the murder of her father!

"Well, Lady Kuchiki… Uh, there is more to the dispute. Did you know that Abarai asked for you hand in marriage before your announcement that you were marrying Kaien Shiba?" A look of utter shock crossed Rukia's face. She knew that Renji liked her, but she thought he just had a silly crush that he would grow out of.

"No. I did not." She uttered out as she tried to imagine being married to Renji. Their life would be simple and consisted of a lot of arguing and not the kind that she and Kaien always had. They were from two different worlds even if they were friends when they were younger. He had to have known that she would have married Kaien. It was always Rukia and Kaien until his death. Now, it was Rukia with Zangetsu, Hichigo, or Ichigo and sometimes two of the three. For some reason, she also had a feeling till death was included with the trio as well.

Clearing his throat, Shinji called back. "Anyway, Abarai wanted your hand. When he went back to talk to your father about money and marriage one final time. He thought the affair with Kaien would get your father to marry you off quickly, but that was quite the opposite effect. Lord Kuchiki denied Abarai request harshly and fired him. Your father even gave Abarai money to escape to another part of Japan."

"And he still didn't take the offer?" Rukia asked suspiciously. This wasn't Renji at all.

"Upon hearing your father out, Renji bashed your father's skull in a fit of anger. Realizing what he had done, Renji took his own life days later." Shinju concluded.

"How can you be so sure all this was Renji, detective? It's like everyone I am associated with is dropping like flies." Rukia asked suspiciously.

"It took a while to find it, Abarai left a note detailing everything, milady. He confessed to killing your father and plotting your abduction and possible murder suicide," Shinji replied.

"Was it really his note? I can't imagine Renji plotting any of this!" She asked, trying to make sense of everything.

"Yes. I personally compared his note to documents with his signature and another letter found in his desk."

All Rukia could do was nod. Why was everyone dying around her? Was this the work of a killer like the Kurosakis thought, or was she just a black widow. Did she draw death to herself? Whatever the answer may be, Rukia knew that she would not find the answer here. She had to search for it. If the ghost wouldn't talk to her now, she needed to find someone to talk to the ghost for her. What better place to do that than a place known for its mysticism abroad?

* * *

Five months later, Rukia and her crew was approaching the English Chanel. She turned to look over at her accomplice who was her "chaperone" and guardian in this new country. Their journey was long, but she got to know Yoruichi and Kisuke better than ever. They taught her the rules of London society for every occasion on the ride over here, even if they did not always adhere to them.

Rukia asked with a smirk on her face. "How big of a fit do you think the elders are having right now?"

"Considering their lynch pin to secure any type of alliance, they are pretty pissed." Yoruichi stated with a smirk of her own.

"Thank you for the hint about the will. I loved seeing all those old bastards quiver in terror at what my father said."

"Well, none of them could lay a hand on you if your far away." Yoruichi replied with glee. She looked forward into watching Rukia blossom more into her own woman.

"And I doubt any would go against you, milady. You were second in rank in the line of nobles to my father." Rukia answered as she thought about the looks on the elders faces. None of the could believe the Yoruichi was named Rukia's guardian or that she was allowed to travel with her new family. The only stipulation was that the Kurosakis were allowed to follow Rukia wherever she went.

The ladies were suddenly interrupted by a very green Ichigo. "Couldn't you have picked a place closer to home to escape too?" He asked as he heaved his food over board.

Rukia tried to not to laugh at the idiot. "Couldn't you have learned to listen to me and not eat anything?"

"The sea wasn't this rough two hours ago!" The carrot top groaned.

"I told you a storm was coming! We may be in the channel, but the waves were rougher when we were out there in the open water." Rukia yelled.

"I thought I could handle it…" Ichigo murmured before heaving overboard once more.

Sighing, Rukia asked, "Yoruichi, when we arrive, what is your plan? I am ready to see London and the neighboring towns!"

"Well first, we leave, then I need to get you some new clothes." Their chaperone said with a laugh.

"My clothes are fine!" Rukia retorted with a slight pout. She brought all of her Japanese-English style clothing, plus her mourning clothes.

"First of all, you're in all black!"

"I'm in mourning!" Rukia countered.

"Not here. You can wear black all you want to when we stay home, but once we go out in public you need to look the part of an heiress looking for a husband! Otherwise too many people will question us and possibly link you to your famous clan. Remember, the only people who know about your back ground in the Aizens and the three of us on board."

"Speaking of that, why didn't Zangetsu come with us?" Rukia asked Ichigo, who was still pale, but holding his own at the moment.

"He's finishing up investigating the Renji Arabia angle along with another case in Seireitei. So, Hichigo and I will guard you until he arrives." The pale, carrot top supplied.

"It's kind of hard to guard me when you are throwing up every five minutes!" Rukia laughed at Ichigo's green tint.

"If you treated me nicer, maybe I wouldn't be this sick!" Ichigo growled.

"Where is Hichigo then? I thought you said you both would be guarding me?"

Before opening his mouth, Ichigo paused. "Huh, he left a two weeks earlier so he could scout out locations for your safety, so you'll just have to deal with me for now, princess."

"I hate you both…" Rukia muttered under her breath.

Hichigo was laughing and smiling dramatically in Ichigo's head. The white-haired man did like the little woman as more than a friend.

"She's a demon, Hichigo." Ichigo told his friend.

"You're not the King if you can't handle her spunk. I think you need to take a nap again!" Hichigo replied in Ichigo's mind.

"I am fully awake now. You are not taking over." Ichigo argued with his other half.

"Oh? So, says you!" Hichigo retorted as he acted like Ichigo was fixing to go to sleep.

Before Ichigo could reply, he threw up once again, knocking him out of contact with Hichigo. Next thing he knew, Rukia put a cool rag up to his face.

"Go lay down, strawberry. Yoruichi says it will be a while before we can dock due to the amount of ships around here." So Ichigo followed the petite woman's orders, praying for a better time in London.

* * *

 **Thank y'all for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting!**

 **Scarease** **:** Thank you! I hope enjoy the new story! :D

 **Bleach Power:** Good! I am glad you are back to feeling well! Ah, Yes! They never start off on the best of terms, but they always sense something about one another. Yoruichi is never to be counted out :) You know how much trouble she caused in Matchmaking! Also, to address the Aizen marrying Rukia comment. He actually did! That's why Ichigo countered him. They both told the elders that they wanted her, but at the moment she wasn't having any of their nonsubtle approaches. Rukia and Yoruichi concocted a plan as you saw in this chapter to shut everyone up ha.

 **Light Desired:** No it's not bad. You'll be seeing more of him shortly!


End file.
